


Cachis de América (... o varios capítulos y lo que quiera subir)

by Twin_Fantasy



Series: Cachis de América [1]
Category: Liga MX - Fandom
Genre: CF América, Football, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Liga MX, M/M, Mexico City, Personal Growth, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Sports, esto es literalmente mi diario proyectado en futbolistas, football rpf - Freeform, in fact ni siquiera sé por qué estoy publicando esto, no servirá para nada pero es un producto y merece salir al mundo :), solo porque creo que no se debe quedar siempre en un documento, y chance lo más personal que he puesto en linea
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Fantasy/pseuds/Twin_Fantasy
Summary: —No soy recogebalones. Juego en el equipo —Aclaro. No tengo nombre profesional porque los de Televisa dicen 'Rivera' y los de TV Azteca 'Dávalos'. Mi camiseta tiene un apodo, ¿Qué tan pendejo sería presentarme así?— Soy el Cachis... De América.Güey... Qué pena. Neta, sonaba mejor en mi mente.
Relationships: Cachis Rivera/Sergio Rodríguez
Series: Cachis de América [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885777





	Cachis de América (... o varios capítulos y lo que quiera subir)

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguna de las personas, instituciones, eventos, etc que se se mencionan en estas series me pertenecen, el objetivo de esto es meramente recreativo.
> 
> Qué nervios.

Las tardes de viento no son mis favoritas porque tan perro como es peinarme, tan fácil como me despeino. Danie me dice que de todos modos no es como que vaya a ver a alguien y que vamos a reparar mi teléfono, no a buscarme novio.

Venía con Danie en metro, así es como llegamos al pequeño negocio que su amigo tiene en la esquina de una avenida relativamente cercana al museo del Chopo. Al igual que el museo, la verdad es que no es un espacio feo si no hay gente. El amigo de Danie, José, es un chico interesante: armado en unos joggers, una camisa de cuadros, un piercing en el labio y una New Era apuntando a su nuca, me pidió solamente un día para acabar con el trabajo por falta de tiempo, y mientras esperábamos al diagnóstico, tuvo la amabilidad de portarse como si me conociera de años y hablarme de sus tiempos de preparatoria con Daniel.

Aparentemente ambos estuvieron en la misma prepa, Danie por decisión de sus padres y José por una beca.

—¡En serio! Creo que por José pasé matemáticas toda la prepa.

—Ah, ya Danie, no tan mamón. Pero, al chile, la neta es que me ha costado un chingo, no creas, Cachis. ¿Sí “Cachis”? ¿Cómo te llamas de verdad?

—Francisco Israel, pero nadie me dice así, no hay pedo.

—Ah, cámara. Sí Cachis, me ahorré feria con la beca, pero por lo demás fue todo aprender yo. Matemáticas me costaba nada más poner atención y sacar libros, programación me iba bien, pero, puta madre; todo lo de redacción… pura verga –Dice, compartiéndonos una risa.

—¿Danie sí se rifaba?

—Nel, el cabrón sacaba todo de pura mamada. Creo deportes era lo único en lo que el güey se rifaba. Este vato ya estaba en el América para cuando íbamos casi a salir pero, antes de eso, en la escuela sí ganó como tres torneos de fut con la selección de ahí.

—¡Ah, perrillo!

Danie me mira con una sonrisa y se racarga en el mueble de atrás de él.

—Te voy a dejar esto encargado con mi hermano, el vato sabe qué pedo, pero la neta ahorita sí ya tengo un chingo de hambre. Vamos por burritos

—Jalo.

—Mmm, sí, también, pero ¿A qué hora entrenas, Cachis?

—Yo hoy ya no tengo entreno. Es que salimos a las cuatro hoy porque mañana vamos a reponer de las ocho a las doce, pero no sé cómo este con ustedes en la veinte.

—Igual, también por eso nos dejaron salir temprano hoy. Se supone que están haciendo remodelaciones en las canchas.

—Bueno, si mañana vas igual a las ocho...

—Vamos por unos burritos, no sean culos, están aquí a la vuelta.

Yo no digo más y José nos lleva afuera de un puesto a la vuelta de la calle. El señor que prepara los burritos tiene un póster lleno de aceite con la cara de Cuauhtémoc Blanco pegado detrás de la parrilla y me cae bien casi al instante, porque ha visto los últimos partidos y podemos sacarle plática al respecto mientras tiene listos los tres de cecina.

Y casi que me da pena cuando comenzamos a hablar de resultados, porque aunque no podríamos decir que al club le ha estado yendo mal, tampoco podemos decir que vamos muy bien, pero es que es el Club América ¿Qué menos se le puede pedir que ir primeros en la tabla?

Y es que con la efectividad de Oribe y las constantes desatenciones de Rubens, este final de torneo regular se ha estado haciendo una tediosa lucha interna por, nosotros los jóvenes, tratar de convencer a Ambriz de que necesitamos una maldita oportunidad para siquiera intentar algo diferente en la cancha, y Ambriz, como técnico, tratar de convencerse a sí mismo una y otra vez que con los jugadores caros algo tiene que salir. Y no me atrevo a cuestionar si lo hace por qué quiere o por la presión de los medios y la afición, pero lo pienso. Vaya que lo pienso.

No es fácil ser técnico y el señor de los burritos me lo dice, pero también me dice que la afición no está pidiendo que el equipo juegue como galácticos, está pidiendo al menos que no se desinfle el globo del América de Ambriz tan rápido.

Yo recuerdo fuertemente con esto a esa puta portada de Récord al principio de la temporada, esa de mi señor técnico en su Ferrari color amarillo. Culpo a esa portada y a un chingo de necesidad de los medios mexicanos del deporte de hablar siempre del América por esta presión por la que pasa el equipo y sobre todo Nacho. Realmente no tiene nada que ver con que a mí me importe cómo se la esté pasando Nacho en lo personal, pero me importa que no esté tan nervioso y sugestionado por opiniones externas como para no ver lo que pasa en los entrenamientos y poner la alineación según lo que los millones en la mesa dicen.

O sea, para que no haga lo que está haciendo, prácticamente.

Porque en realidad nosotros no tendríamos que estar lidiando con el martirio constante de probar nuestras habilidades mucho más que nuestros compañeros extranjeros, si el equipo no estuviera en la mira del periodismo entero por ser dirigidos por un güey que nadie sabe cómo llego a su puesto. Sin ofender a mi técnico, claro.

A mí probablemente me consideren esta semana sin que sea porque mi técnico quisiera, ni siquiera tanto porque haya hecho algo diferente de lo que he venido haciendo todas estas semanas. Que sí, a partir de hace un par he trabajado como nunca para conseguir un puto lugar en la lista, pero creo que el papel más importante esta semana lo ha hecho Giber.

Mi preparador físico es en este punto el padre que nunca he tenido. O al menos esa es la manera en que yo lo veo, aunque probablemente él no sea tan recíproco. Debe ser bien pinche incómodo para un hombre maduro, casado y con hijos ver a un morro de veinte años todo pendejo contándole sus problemas personales como si fuera su papá, pero es lo que hay. La verdad no tengo cabeza en los últimos días como para estar reflexionando en la manera en que me relaciono con la poca gente con la que me siento cercano en este momento de mi vida.

Ayer, en el entrenamiento, Adrián se acercó a mi mientras estaba recargado en la valla de la cancha. Pensar que iba a decir algo amigable o preguntarme cómo estaba fue volarme mucho de mi parte; Adrián me hizo a un lado ligeramente con el brazo y agarró una botella de agua.

Ni ganas me dan de hablar más de Adrián. Creo sinceramente que es un asunto que ya se jodió.

—Mejor para tí, Cachis. Tú no eres el que está en pedos con el club. Y mientras más lejos estés ahorita de Adrián, créeme, que Ambriz menos te va a ver como Adrián Dos –me dijo Giber en la cena.

Se quedó a cenar conmigo en el comedor del club aún cuando su esposa probablemente estaba en casa preparando asado y sentando a sus hijos en la mesa. O sirviendo el asado que su empleada doméstica preparó y llamando a la mesa a los hijos que cuida su nana. Yo no tengo idea del nivel de corazón o compasión que guarda en su pecho Giber, pero lo agradezco.

—¿Me ve como Adrián Dos?

—El sabe que son buenos amigos. O eran. No te voy a mentir, Cachis, a Ambriz no le interesa saber nada de los canteranos, le interesa que Sambu no se meta en pedos, que Hugo esté listo para el sábado y que Michael y Darwin funcionen. Eso es todo.

—Puta, y yo que le sigo haciendo a la mamada pidiendo el balón...

Respondo con el tenedor aún en el aire. Giber me ve con algo de tristeza y me acerca el puré de papa.

—No desistas de seguir haciendo lo mejor que puedes, Cachis.

—Pero ¿Vale la pena?

—Si sigues esforzándote, tienes la chance de que te meta a la lista para ir a Toluca; si ni siquiera te esfuerzas, no tienes ninguna.

—Pues eso sí, pero es que a precio de qué ¿No? Me he estado yendo de acá a las siete todos los días. Ustedes que tienen carro pues no hay pedo, pero el metro a partir de las ocho de la noche está de la chingada.

—Bueno, Cachis, tú te haces media hora a tu casa, no eres Edson, que va hasta Tlalnepantla.

—Eso sí... No sé, Giber, es que hay mucho que me preocupa ahorita. Está Ambriz que no me pela, mi familia en San Luis no se arregla, mi mamá la está pasando de la chingada, creo que ahora Adrián me odia, casi no veo a mis compañeros, Checo ni me ha dicho si va a poder ir conmigo a ver los altares el viernes...

—Cachis, es que, independientemente de todo lo que te esté pasando, esto es tu trabajo. Coapa no es lugar para venir a llorar, aquí se viene a trabajar y entrenar duro. Sin llorar.

—Es que yo lo sé, pero me caga que ni siquiera sé si puedo sostener todo esto. Ahora que apenas me acaban de levantar la sanción siento hasta más presión, siento que nada más están viendo cómo mandarme a la veinte otra vez.

—Tú solo te estás diciendo que son demasiadas cosas, cuando hay unas que no son ni siquiera tus problemas, Cachis. Tú sabes que por más que tengas problemas en tu familia allá en San Luis, perdóname, pero esa no es tu vida. Tu vida en este momento debe ser acá, en el campo, en el fútbol. Ahorita olvídate de tu familia, de tus amigos y, no sé si Checo sea tu novio o...

—Uy, ya quisiera –Me río.

—... bueno, lo que sea. Ahorita olvídate de eso, ahorita lo único que te debe importar es seguir pidiendo el balón en los entrenamientos, seguir comiendo bien, seguir ensayando tus jugadas y hacer lo que puedas para hacerte notar.

—Pero ¿Qué tal si Nacho ni siquie-

—A ver, deja de quejarte, hijo. Si quieres un puesto acá, te tienes que esforzar y punto —Y juro que palabras así nunca se escuchan tan suaves como se escuchan de la voz de Giber— te seleccionen o no, este es el Club América, acá se trabaja al máximo todos los días si te quieres ganar un lugar, y si no, la Calzada del Hueso está muy larga para que te consigas otro trabajo.

—Sí, pues.

—Entonces a darle, hijo. Yo voy a hablar con Ambriz, le voy a tratar de señalar en los entrenamientos si haces algo bueno, pero necesito que entonces me des qué mostrarle, que te esfuerces más todavía, Cachis.

—No mames, Giber, la neta gracias —Y me giro para abrazarlo y Giber me abraza. Me da un abrazo de esos que me imagino que te dan los papás para motivarte— Gracias, de verdad.

A veces me gustaría saber cómo es tener un papá y poder decirle "gracias, papá", pero también me gustaría jugar en el Barcelona y no por eso se me va a cumplir.

—No hay de qué. Pero tienes que echarle más ganas, Cachis, porque si no le echas más ganas de nada sirve que yo le diga que te vea. Eres tú quien tiene que enseñarle por qué quieres ir a Toluca el sábado.

—Sí, yo sé, Giber, lo voy a hacer, de verdad. Y gracias, otra vez.

—No cantes victoria todavía, Cachis; falta tu parte, que es la más importante.

—No, si con que me ponga atención yo me encargo de entrenar hasta en casa para convencerlo.

—Aprovecha el viernes que tienen toda la tarde libre. Entrena y entrena hasta la noche.

—Sí, sí lo voy a hacer. No sé si en la tarde vaya a ir con Checo a CU, pero yo me voy a encargar de seguir entrenando duro.

—Se va a poder, Cachis. Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien —Dice con un suspiro. Me apuro lo más que puedo a comer para que no tenga que quedarse mucho más tiempo acá.

—La neta ya no quiero comer, creo que ya me llené.

—Ve a dejarle tu plato a doña Inés ¿Te vas a ir en metro a tu casa?

—Sí, de hecho ya me voy.

—Te dejo por tu casa, vente.

La sonrisa que tengo es porque, vaya, que es una puta gracia del cielo no volver a casa solo, teniendo en cuenta las últimas dos semanas. La verdad es que no me ha llenado mucho la cena, pero siento que ya no aguanto comer más verduras. Esta semana he comido nada más que carne blanca y verduras, no porque los nutriólogos me hayan dicho algo, sino porque no hemos tenido tiempo de hacer comida en la casa ninguno de estos días, y en los que Danie ha hecho de comer, no he podido llegar lo suficientemente temprano para alcanzar comida, entonces lo único que me queda es tragar lo que haya en el club que se me antoje, y no estoy para comidas completas.

Ah, pero sí quiero pizza, tacos, una torta o una gordita con un chingo de queso, pero no he tenido siquiera el tiempo de pasar a comprar algo de eso de camino a casa en los últimos días, porque salgo tarde de CAR y, apenas salgo, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa a dormir.

Y llegar a casa tarde apesta un chingo. Más todavía cuando soy el único de mis compañeros que está jugando con el primer equipo y ahí salimos más tarde. La mayoría de los jugadores en esa plantilla son hombres adultos con un sueldo decente y carro, pero a mí me toca el carro cada cuatro o cinco semanas y apenas me alcanza para hacer lo que necesito. Ahora me vuelve a tocar hasta la primera semana de liguilla.

La cara con la que me ha mirado Daniel cada vez que abro la puerta y el sartén está vacío es la misma cara con la que me mira Ambriz en los entrenamientos.

—Gracias, Giber, de veras. Perdón por tardarme.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Mañana nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

—Nos vemos, gracias otra vez.

—No es nada, Cachis.

Cómo siempre, quiero llegar, ver si acaso hay algo que tragar antes de irme a la cama y dormir tapado hasta la cabeza. Una de las cosas que más extraño de San Luis es tener una casa de la que no me hago cargo yo. Bueno, una casa de la que no se hacen cargo cinco post-adolescentes que todavía no son adultos y solo piensan en fútbol y culos.

A esta hora mis compañeros supondrían seguir en la sala, pero no, están ya en sus cuartos y es lo mismo que yo quiero, a pesar de que sé que debería pasar a ver si Checo ya salió de bañarse y preguntarle si va a ir conmigo el viernes a CU.

Ah, Checo. Ese es otro asunto que, hasta hoy, no he podido avanzar.

Y es que no es fácil. Lo pienso ahora como lo pensé ese día llegando a casa y sigue siendo igual de difícil ir, pararme enfrente de Sergio y hacerle una simple pregunta. Es cagado cómo es mi compañero de equipo, de departamento y literalmente duerme en la recámara enfrente de la mía, y aun así sigue siendo alguien a quien veo con cierto sentido de intimidación. Sergio mide prácticamente lo mismo que yo y es hermosamente delgado, pero no tiene que ver con algo físico ese sentimiento, tiene que ver con el hecho de que es muchísimo más inteligente que yo y que sé que en cualquier situación va a ser él quien me pendejee a su gusto.

Quizás tiene que ver con eso el que me de culo, para empezar, invitarlo a salir, teniendo en cuenta que un ochenta y cinco porciento de las veces me dice que no sin siquiera buscar excusa para decirlo. No me duele ya cuando me dice “Cabrón, no quiero salir contigo, pregúntale a Danie”, sino el que ahora, que me ha dicho que salgamos, termine diciéndome que siempre no.

Tal vez los fracasos duelen más cuando no sabes manejar un triunfo que cuando fracasas desde el principio. Las remontadas son otro tema.

Una vez que Danie y yo acabamos los burritos, nos despedimos de José y regresamos a casa pasadas las ocho de la noche.

—¿Tú crees que Moisés esté ya bien para el sábado, Cachis? —Me pregunta Daniel al llegar al departamento.

—Sí, los doctores dicen que va a poder jugar sin problemas, o eso es lo que he oído. De hecho hoy estuvieron entrenando a Hugo por si acaso, pero dicen que sólo fue una molestia en el pie.

—Sí, no creo que no se recupere.

—Cachis, te estábamos marcando –Me dice Diego desde la cocina.

—Ah, perdón, es que dejé mi teléfono a que lo arreglen. De hecho de allá venimos, y como andaba con Danie, traía él su teléfono.

—Con razón, no mames, me espantaste, güey.

—Perdón, es que no se me ocurrió avisar. Oigan ¿Qué milagro que los veo a los tres?

—Nosotros a tí –dice Rodrigo— pedimos pizza ¿No quieren?

—¡No sé Cachis, pero yo sí!

Danie me gana el asiento frente a la tele pero la verdad es lo que menos me importa en este momento.

Ver a mis compañeros para cenar se siente tan pinche bien después de esta semana. Y ver a Checo sentado junto a mí tragando pizza y viendo Instagram a la vez es lo mejor que he tenido en los últimos días luego de que Giber me trajera a casa antier.

Hablando del rey de Roma...

La semana pasada cogimos en su cuarto cuando Rodrigo salió al bar con los otros de la veinte. Ro tenía ganas de llevarselo a salir pero a la vez no porque sabía que la heterosexualidad le iba a quedar mal enfrente de los otros si se ponía pedo, entonces Checo le dejo claro que ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir para empezar. Fuimos los únicos que nos quedamos en casa; cuando se fue Ro, Sergio y yo salimos a comprar sincronizadas para cenar.

Esa era la intención principal. Siendo los únicos en la casa, no me pareció mala idea comprar dos sincronizadas para cada quien y un Boing, y aprovechando que Diego no estaba usando el carro siendo que a él le tocaba la semana pasada, aproveché para llevármelo también.

Y es que yo no creí que Checo fuera a acompañarme cuando le dije que iba a traer la cena, pero sorpresivamente lo hizo. Me gusta pensar que fue porque realmente le gusta estar conmigo y quería salir a ver la ciudad un rato junto a mi.

Y lo hicimos. Con algo de tráfico, recorrimos un tramo realmente innecesario de Calzada de Tlalpan sólo porque estábamos platicando tan a gusto que ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando me pasé el primer puesto. Retornamos incluso y seguíamos riendo, y nos estábamos llevando tan bien que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no me había dicho ningún insulto en todo el trayecto. Y de hecho no lo hizo, y cuando dijo el primero, los dos nos reímos.

—Eso fue involuntario.

—Eh, estoy acostumbrado —reí.

—Deberías... Igual lo siento, sabes que te quiero, tonto.

Tragó saliva y sonrío como pinches nunca.

—Eso espero. Yo también te quiero.

Y el hijo de puta pone su mano sobre la mía en la palanca del carro.

—Yo sé.

—Tu mano está suavecita.

—Qué sutil.

Y me arden las mejillas porque me hace sentir todo estúpido que me diga prácticamente "que pendeja manera de decir que quieres que te agarre la mano", y, puta, que sí quiero.

—Perdón, sí soy tonto —Y ambos reímos ¿La salvé?

—Está bien. Está bien –Y se recarga en mi hombro desde el asiento copiloto. Maldita sea, el pecho me explota de emoción y de felicidad— supongo que eres mi tonto.

—Con gusto –Escalofríos y de los hermosos.

No me esperó en el carro esta vez. Checo bajó conmigo y se quedó junto a mi esperando. De algún modo, tuve una sensación que me gustó cuando, estando tan cerca de mi, recargó su hombro con el mío de nuevo y la señora que despachaba nos miró con curiosidad. Nos miró como preguntándose si éramos pareja. Y tengo una sensación inexplicablemente hermosa en el pecho cada vez que pienso en que probablemente todas las personas que estaban a ahí también lo pensaron. Y es que cómo quisiera que lo fuéramos.

Cómo quisiera que cuando, regresando al carro, tomó mi mano, alguien hubiera visto eso. Como si ese hecho fuera una prueba de que aquí hay algo más. Cómo quisiera que cuando, una vez adentro, me besó antes de irnos, eso hubiera significado algo, como que pudiéramos alguna vez llegar a algo juntos.

Llegamos a casa, cenamos y nos acostamos en los sillones a ver Fútbol Picante, que aburrió a medio debate y ambos sabíamos que era un intermedio previo a que subiera a mi ragazo a besarme y restregar nuestras erecciones sobre el pantalón. Lo abracé por la cintura y mi mano fue debajo de su ropa, mis dedos húmedos acariciaron su entrada, se delizaron fácilmente y jugaron a estimularlo dentro hasta que me pidió ir a su recámara.

De rodillas en el colchón, mi compañero de equipo me dió la espalda, recargó su pecho en la cama y bajó su pantalón y boxers hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Por mucho que amo la casual oportunidad que tengo de vez en cuando de unirme a él de esa manera, de acariciar su piel blanca y enredar mis dedos en los rizos castaños que jamás dejan de oler a shampoo, por momentos desearía simplemente besarlo. Ese jueves lo penetré con tanta fuerza que recorrimos el colchón, sobre mí me dejó verle moverse agitado y despeinarse, y me manchó con su semen hasta la barbilla al acabar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me miró después de su orgasmo y rió.

—Bien hecho, Cachis –Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Cómo no va a gustarme? Si lo hice todo yo.

—Ay, no es cierto, no mames. Viste que casi tiramos el colchón de la cama cuando te estaba dando contra la orilla.

—Bien, de acuerdo, eso lo hiciste bien.

—Yo digo que los dos nos rifamos. Me gusta mucho cuando te subes en mi, es bien rico –Suspiré.

—Lo sé.

—A mi también me gustó.

—No pregunté –Dice riéndose y sacando mi pene de su interior. Se sienta en la cama frente a mí y toma su teléfono.

—Bueno, por si había dudas, decía...

—¿Tienes?

—Ah... No.

—Deberías ir a bañarte, no quieres dormir con eso en el pecho.

—Realmente no me molestaría si durmiera contigo

Su media sonrisa es porque sabe que lo digo en serio, pero hasta eso es algo que él ya sabía.

—No, eso no va a pasar. Ve a bañarte para bañarme yo después, Cachis.

—Bueno, pues... Oye.

Oh, verga, ahí voy a humillarme por milésima vez. Ya me vale tres hectáreas de verga, la verdad.

—¿Hm?

—¿No quieres salir el fin?

—¿En día de muertos, casi?

—Bueno, no el mero día de muertos, pero el sábado después de su partido o el viernes ¿Tú no vas a ver a tu familia?

—No, no quiero salir de la ciudad con el tráfico que va a haber por el puente.

—Entonces podríamos salir uno de esos días. Si quieres yo te invito, podemos salir y vamos en la noche a la esa cafetería de cosas viejitas, a la que fuimos con Juanjo y su novia la otra vez.

Sube la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono y me ve a los ojos.

—¿No vas a ir a San Luis a ver a tu familia?

—No, ni de pedo...

—¿Por?

—Ah... las cosas siguen sin estar bien. Ese güey sigue saliendo con mi mamá; mi hermano, David, no ha regresado a la casa, está quedándose con uno de sus amigos, creo, y... Pues realmente Héctor, mi hermano más grande, dice que valgo verga porque no me he preocupado por la familia y ya no he ido.

—Pero es que esos son sus pedos. Yo sigo pensando que no tendrías por qué cargarte el peso de tratar de arreglar a tu familia cuando ellos nunca se han preocupado una mierda por tí desde que estás viviendo aquí.

—Yo sé. Y trato de pensar en eso, pero quieras o no, me cala lo que me diga mi hermano. Está emputado conmigo y sé que David también. Y sé que mi mamá también piensa que soy un culero porque no he ido desde mi cumpleaños.

—Bueno, si fueras ¿Dónde ibas a quedarte? Casi están rentando tu cuarto —Dice riendo.

—Eso sí ¿Verdad? —Sonrío por un segundo— Pero es eso. La verdad no quiero pensar en eso ahorita, no quiero ir a verlos...

—Hey, no... no tienes qué. No hay nada de malo en alejarte de la gente que te hace daño, incluso si es tu familia. Ellos están teniendo problemas muy fuertes, y sé que duele, pero, oye, de cualquier manera no puedes solucionarlos tú. Y menos aún si no te dejan ayudarles.

—Lo sé.

—Estas haciendo lo correcto, Cachis. Sólo recuérdalo. Sus problemas no deben afectarte, y tienes que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para separarte de tu familia al menos hasta que se acabe la temporada, no puedes dejar que tu familia eche a perder todo lo que tú estás logrando en el equipo.

—¿Ir a la Concachampions?

—Más que eso, estúpido. Estoy seguro de que, así como estás entrenando, Nacho te va a llevar a Toluca con el primer equipo la semana que viene.

—Espero que tengas razón. Y la tienes con lo otro, necesito alejarme de eso porque sí me duele cada que me acuerdo.

—Oye, ya lo lograste alejándote de Emilio. Necesitabas alejarte de él y lo hiciste; eso, para mí, demuestra que eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Claro que puedes con cualquier otra persona o personas que te hagan daño.

Y aún desnudos, siento como si una fuerza de atracción que siempre está ahí y pocas veces dejamos salir nos hace acercarnos. Antes de lo que espero, él deja su teléfono y extiende sus brazos para rodearme. Deja por apenas un segundo un beso en mi cabello y me acaricia el brazo.

—¿Debo alejarme de ti también porque me duele cuando me dices "imbécil"?

—No seas pendejo, Cachis. Además, te dije "estúpido”—Dice riendo— Alejate si quieres, a mí me importa una mierda y lo sabes.

—No quiero —Le digo sentándome en la cama, apretando los labios. Tomo mis boxers y me los pongo.

—No... Vale, salgamos el viernes.

—¿Sí quieres?

—Claro, vamos.

—¡Sí, sí, vamos! ¿Después de entrenar nos vamos juntos?

—Claro.

—Podríamos ir a ver los altares en CU y después a la cafetería que te dije.

—¿A ver los altares? Oye, yo sé que ya casi es día de muertos, pero ¿Ese es tu plan de cita?

—Es que yo nunca los he visto... De hecho, en San Luis es normal que la gente vaya a ver los altares de la universidad a pasar tiempo con sus amigos o así, pensé que igual y podíamos hacerle así... También no me acordé que era cita.

—Eres un pendejo, Cachis —Sonríe— Pero vale, está bien entonces. Vamos rápido a ver los altares y nos vamos enseguida de ahí a la cafetería.

—Perfecto plan.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—Bañate, deja el agua caliente para mi y entonces sí.

—Va.

—Y recuérdame cerrar la puerta del cuarto cuando vayamos a dormir. Que Ro se quede con Diego.

—Seguro no les da problema eso...

Checo y yo dormimos juntos esa noche. No volvimos a tener sexo antes de dormir, pero sí nos acostamos uno frente al otro, con nuestras narices rozándose y nuestros brazos enlazandonos. Lo que sí pasó fue que nos besamos, desde besos muy tiernos hasta besos en los que mi lengua acarició la suya al compás de su mano recorriendo mi costado. Nuestras manos se hundieron en la ropa interior del otro, ese beso creció y se volvió suave, y mi orgasmo fue tan placentero que tuvo que callar mis gemidos con un beso más largo. Su semen en mi mano fue tan agradable que nunca pensé que diría eso acerca de semen.

Dormimos mirando al techo ambos y para la mañana, nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas. No sé cómo fue eso posible, yo culparía al amor, pero sé que no lo es.

Lo sé porque, como siempre, lo bonito despareció a la mañana siguiente y apenas sonó la alarma nos levantamos en chinga para ir a entrenar. Y fue una suerte bañarme la noche anterior, porque no tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo en la mañana; Ro, Danie y Diego acapararon el baño en un récord de menos de quince minutos. En otra situación, hubiera pensado que fue una excusa para bañarse juntos, pero sus caras de muertos no mentían. Veinteañeros desvelados y bostezando en el vagón no es cosa rara, pero se me hizo más chistoso de lo normal siendo ahora sólo Checo y yo los más lúcidos, porque el vato sabe hacerme reír riéndose de otros, y yo simplemente disfruto mucho pasar tiempo con él.

Ya en Coapa ni siquiera nos despedimos, pero pasé el entrenamiento entero pensando en que realmente me gusta estar con él. Realmente, en este punto de mi vida, creo que él es exactamente lo que me hace falta, porque en muchas maneras, es la mejor clase de persona que puedo tener cerca. Yo soy un perro desmadre, no sé cómo chingados ser adulto y mi corazón meco anda desesperado por abrazar a alguien hasta que me haga sentir que nada está mal... y él es alguien que sí sabe estar en calma y vivir funcionalmente, y lo hace ver tan pinche fácil que, cuando me dice que puedo, yo siento que puedo. Él es alguien con quien puedo hablar y me habla con consejos, me abraza en momentos en los que me siento débil, que realmente sabe qué carajos hace con su vida y me ayuda un poco con la mía también, eso es una maldita bendición.

Y es que así como tuve ese pensamiento en la cabeza todo el entrenamiento, lo seguí teniendo toda la maldita semana pasada, desde el juego contra Querétaro, donde ganamos y en el palco su papá lo saludó con una sonrisa, hasta Motagua, dónde sí jugué con el primer equipo y me acordé de por qué a los mexicanos no nos gusta jugar en Honduras.

Así es como terminé el viernes con unos nervios que me comieron desde temprano. Apenas abrí los ojos en la mañana, miré al techo y sólo deseé que no fuera viernes; que fuera miércoles o jueves para no haber perdido el tiempo no diciéndo nada y haberle preguntado si siempre sí o no. Y vaya, que también yo soy pendejo, porque en todo ese rato en el que yo y los cuatro mecos con los que vivo nos la pasamos corriendo como pendejos entre la regadera, los cuartos y la cocina tampoco me animé a preguntar nada.

¿Por qué? Porque me dio culo. La neta, porque sí me iba a responder de buena o mala manera, no tuve los huevos para que eso lo hiciera frente a los otros. Porque Ro me iba a decir que eso no iba a suceder, Danie me iba a mirar con tristeza y Diego me iba a decir que “chance para la próxima, güey", y yo no quise esas condolencias inútiles que nada más me dejan sintiéndome más pendejo.

A Rodrigo le tocó el carro esta semana, el entrenamiento era más temprano de lo usual, y si a las nueve nos vamos tarde, para llegar a Coapa a las ocho veníamos tropezando en las escaleras del edificio.

—Ro ¿No vas a cargar gasolina? –Dice Diego. Lo veo tomándose un yogurt desde el asiento copiloto y tengo tentación de decirle que me dé, pero me da más hueva hablar que ganas.

—Nel, mejor de regreso, ahorita apenas vamos a alcanzar a llegar.

—¿Por qué no te vas por otro lado a ver si hay menos tráfico? ¿Quieres que busque la mejor ruta?

—No, güey, esa madre luego ni las pone bien. Vámonos así, sí llegamos, nada más que no se atraviese nada.

—Bueno, pues. Igual el profe Luna no llega temprano ni él.

—Pero Cachis tiene que llegar temprano con los del primer equipo.

—Ah, sí es cierto. Oye, güey ¿Y ya te dijeron qué pedo con el domingo? ¿Vas a jugar contra el Toluca? –Dice mirándome.

—Es que no sé. Apenas hoy da la lista, justo ahorita llegando nos va a decir quienes van y quiénes no.

—Ah, no mames, sí hay que tratar de llegar pronto, no vaya a ser...

—No, güey, no mames. Giber me ha estado haciendo paro diciéndole a Ambriz que se fije en mí.

—Pinche Giber, la neta se rifa contigo, qué buen pedo –Dice Rodrigo.

—Sí, no mames. Al chile, si no fuera por él ahorita estaría regresandome al San Luis.

—Mhm, ¿Y el pendejo de Adrián? A mí y a Danie nos invitó a tomar hoy después del entreno.

—Tu mejor amigo Adrián –Dice Daniel con una risa.

—A ese güey ya ni le hablo. A parte ha sido bien pinche culero desde que ya no hablamos, no me dan ganas de hablarle en general... también porque a Ambriz le caga.

—¿Entonces no sería bueno que saliéramos con él o qué pedo? ¿Nacho se entera o algo así?

—No, no creo. Pues si quieren vayan, la neta ya me vale verga ese güey.

—¿Tú no quieres salir mejor con nosotros? ¿O tienes agenda ocupada?

Verga, que yo volteó a ver a Checo de reojo a ver si se inmuta siquiera con ese comentario, pero no. No, para nada. Va mirando por la ventana y sigue mirando por la ventana. Espero a que mi silencio le llamé la atención pero no lo hace y yo siento que todos en el puto carro me miran como pendejo perdedor. Y sí, soy un pendejo perdedor.

—No sé, güey. Al rato te digo porque no sé si vaya a quedarme a entrenar o algo así.

Siento que Diego ha entendido y me ve con los labios un poco apretados.

—Ándale pues. Oye Ro...

Como que quiero suspirar, pero no quiero ser más puto obvio, así que me trago el aire.

Y miro también a la ventana agradeciendo que Daniel esté en medio de los dos, porque si no, esto sería más incómodo aún. Igual tampoco es tan cómodo estar volteando hacia este lado, porque el sol que entra por el oriente de la ciudad esta mañana me va pegando en la cara a pesar de que cuando consulto el clima dice que hoy va a llover. Yo digo que hasta cuándo, y hasta cuándo tengo que esperar para que se acabe esta sensación de que nada de lo que hay en mi vida lo tengo en mis manos.

Pero tengo que darme crédito también. A pesar de que la vista se me quiere nublar con el pensamiento de que todo está de la verga, podría estarlo todavía más. Podría seguir de pendejo atrás de Emilio o podría seguir saliendo a fiestas con Adrián y así Ambriz me odiaría igual que a él, y ya ni chance tendría para jugar el domingo. Al menos aún puedo estar en la lista si no me cepillan también esta semana, porque gracias a Dios, el haber jugado al menos en Concachampions la semana pasada me hace pensar que voy por buen camino.

Eso pienso cuando, llegando a Coapa, apenas entrando a los vestidores, me encuentro a Emilio. Y el vato la neta me barre cabrón, pero yo no quiero que me afecte y no volteo a verlo ya. Diego viene platicándome y trato de contestar lo mejor que puedo sin decir solo “sí” o “no”, pero la verdad es que estoy distrayéndome con mis propios pensamientos.

—... Pero me dijo que no le había respondido todavía. Oye, pero ¿Tú ya le preguntaste a Checo?

—¿Eh? –Eso sí me llama la atención.

—Que si ya le preguntaste si va a ir contigo.

—Pues es que en eso quedamos.

—Ándale, güey, eso le vas a decir a él.

—No, pero sí le voy a decir ahorita.

—¿“Ahorita” cuándo, pendejo?

—No sé, güey... Pues yo creo que ahorita que vayamos a comer.

—¿Sí te acuerdas que hoy vamos a irnos temprano?

—Ah, no mames, sí es cierto...

—Pues sí, pendejo... Güey, al chile, si vas a decirle algo díselo antes de que salgamos, porque Checo no se va a andar acordando de lo que le hayas dicho hace una semana.

—Pues no, le va a valer verga ¿Verdad?

—Yo no dije eso, Cachis. Pero la neta igual yo no me meto con él en ese sentido. No es por ofender, pero ya sabes que es mamón y bien pinche difícil.

—Sí, güey, ya sé. Pero es que yo siento que él y yo neta nos entendemos muy íntimamente. La neta es que cuando estamos solos creo que somos muy parecidos y me ha cuidado mucho últimamente.

—Sí, eso sí lo he notado. Lo que sí es que se preocupa por tí y te quiere, los últimos días sí ha preguntado por tí bastante.

—Y sí. La neta es que en muchas cosas me ha ayudado un chingo y en parte siento que necesito eso. Siento que por eso me gusta más; porque él siempre me ha querido ayudar y me ha cuidado, a pesar de que se vea mamón siempre.

Parece que lo que dije se hubiera escuchado hasta la Villa, porque casualmente, a un par de dorsales de distancia, Sergio voltea a verme. Y me pregunta con la mirada si lo he estado mirando y no sé si se logra comunicar que quiero decir “sí” o si sólo hago cara de pendejo, pero camino hacia él con los huevos en la mano.

Es metáfora, no mames.

—Hey.

—Hola.

—Oye... Te quería preguntar algo —Y me gasto las dos putas neuronas que mi pinche cerebro de lombriz tiene para intentar parecer que tengo confianza.

—Ajá...

—Este... ¿Es que te acuerdas que te había dicho que saliéramos hace una semana?

—Ah, sí —Y creo que genuinamente se lo he recordado porque no me parece que esa sorpresa sea fingida.

—Pues nada más te iba a preguntar si nos íbamos de aquí o querías pasar a la casa por algo, o...

—Ah... No, me traje ropa. Sólo voy a pasar a las duchas después del entrenamiento.

—Ah, pues va, entonces –Siento que se me vuelve a bajar el alma al cuerpo, puta madre— entonces al rato si salgo antes yo voy a tu cancha, y si no pues te va... Bueno, no, mejor te hablo, ¿Verdad?

—Si estuviera entrenando ¿A qué teléfono me vas a hablar? –Sonríe.

—Ah, sí... entonce-

—Entonces al rato vemos.

Con una sonrisa me palmea el pecho y baja a arreglarse las calcetas. Quiero quedarme a verlo un poco más, pero hemos llegado temprano por algo y yo debo ir a reportar con Ambriz para saber si me corta la cabeza de una vez o no.

Siempre que voy con el primer equipo me siento de alguna manera como un invitado, y no sólo me refiero a la edad, sino que toda esta temporada he tenido la sensación de que este es mi primer trabajo formal en sí. Que cuando piso el pasto de la Cancha Uno del CAR siento que me pongo el traje y entro a la oficina, pero soy un recién graduado que no sabe con qué golpe de suerte encontró trabajo en la empresa más grande de la Ciudad de México y ahora tiene que mantenerlo aunque siempre estén a punto de despedirlo.

Eso describe muy bien todo aquí.

Me siento en el suelo junto a Javier, que me habla de cuando una vez, con la selección en Estados Unidos, le tocó ser banca los dos juegos, que no me agüite si no me llevan mañana, que en Concachampions lo hice bien y que la plantilla del mundial de clubes es más grande. Aprecio todo, pero la verdad es que no me calma una mierda. La verdad es que me la paso observando de reojo los brazos de ese hombre me dan ganas de que me abrace con ellos fuerte y me deje tocarlos, que me diga que todo va a estar bien y... ya, pinche puerco, deja de pensar marranadas.

Una pequeña nube nos cubre del sol y don Nacho Ambriz se acerca como si en un cuento apareciera la bruja. Verga, verga, verga. Me levanto y me paro firme junto a mis compañeros. Para no hacer el cuento largo, el hombre nos habla de la situación que tenemos por delante en el torneo y la presión por el mundial de clubes, pero lo que interpreto es que ya no sabe cómo manejar a este pinche equipo. Lo que interpreto es que, la verdad, Nacho ya está desesperado más por la prensa que por la posición en la tabla, entonces va a mantenernos en liguilla pase lo que pase.

Y entre esos cortes de carne que van al asador, Moisés va a jugar a pesar de que hay riesgo de lesión; Hugo va de suplente, pero listo para entrar en cualquier momento; Adrián se va a jugar con la Sub 20 hasta nuevo aviso y yo voy a Toluca con el primer equipo. Bendito dios, gracias. Voy a Toluca con el primer equipo y por las palabras de mi técnico, tengo que estar listo para entrar de cambio en el segundo tiempo.

Jesús puto bendito.

Me vale verga que el resto del entrenamiento tenga un chingo de sueño y que me esté gritoneando Giber como si fuera yo en lugar de Gil el que se equivoca en los pases. Me vale verga hasta cuando Adrián me grita “pinche pendejo”, la neta me vale verga, yo estoy motivado y listo para mañana levantarme a las ocho, reportar e irme a Toluca para ser parte de la plantilla del más grande de México.

Terminamos la sesión pocos minutos después de las doce, mientras Nacho y los auxiliares dan indicaciones para mañana, yo sólo estoy pensando en Sergio. No sé si habrá salido antes pero ya me anda de irme corriendo a su cancha ¿O mejor voy de una vez al vestidor? Igual voy a tener que ir para allá y él también, además va a darse una ducha. Seguro ahorita ya está en eso. Sí, probablemente.

Así que apenas dicen que nos vemos mañana, salgo caminando lo más rápido posible, sin despedirme de nadie y con el corazón latiendome fuerte, porque, chingada madre, yo he querido mucho esto, me he preocupado y hoy ahora sí vamos a agarrarnos de la mano. A huevo que sí.

Hoy vamos a intentar hacer lo que nunca hemos podido, Cachis, porque ese pendejo que se esconde siempre detrás de sus defectos necesita salir. Hoy es un día bueno, porque vamos teniendo todo lo que hemos planeado, y venga, que si las cosas van saliendo bien, van a salir bien. A veces es sólo cuestión de confiar más en mi mismo, casi nunca lo hago, y es que afirmo siempre que no tengo con qué. No tengo armas para creerme grande, ni maduro, ni capaz, ni atractivo. De hecho, sé bien que soy una puta mierda, pero incluso esta puta mierda a veces tiene golpes de suerte, y si los sabe mantener, se pueden hacer permanentes.

Intentemos hacer esto permanente. O siquiera formal.

—Checo –Le llamo desde la puerta de las duchas– ¿Cómo vas?

—Ya casi termino. Voy, espérame en el vestidor.

—Oh, de acuerdo, ahí voy.

—Oye, güey, saca de mi mochila mi pantalón y ponlo sobre mi vestidor.

—Ah, sí, ahí te lo pongo.

Yo quedo igual de enamorado cuando lo veo saliendo con la toalla en la cintura que cuando lo veo cambiarse junto a mi. Hay otros pocos chicos de la veinte que se han quedado a ducharse, pero parece que Adrián realmente invitó a varios a tomar, porque de mis amigos sólo Rodrigo se ha quedado.

—Le pedí a Ro que nos lleve antes de irse con Adrián –Le aviso mientras se pone la sudadera.

—¿Ah sí?

—Ajá, para que no se nos haga tarde para llegar

—Uy, sí, no se vayan a ir los muertos antes de tiempo–Ríe.

—Pues no, pero sí quiero llegar a verlos antes de que haga mucho calor.

—Bueno, sigo pensando que no entiendo cómo en San Luis era buen lugar para pasar el rato, pero de acuerdo, voy a acompañarte.

—Vas a ver que vamos a pasar bien el rato.

Me mira con unos ojos que no puedo descifrar, pero que cuando sonríe siento que me dice que deberíamos besarnos. Y sin pensarlo lo hacemos, tan rápido que los demás del equipo hubieran alcanzando apenas a ver nuestras cabezas separándose, pero yo lo siento en el corazón.

—Yo sé que sí —Dice antes de darme su mochila para que nos vayamos al estacionamiento.

El pasto en el camino está siendo regado, pero ya casi no hay jugadores en las instalaciones.

—¿Puedo agarrarte la mano?

—Deja que vayamos en el estacionamiento al menos, no seas pinche obvio, Cachis.

—Ah, pues sí. Aunque casi no hay nadie...

—Sí, pero ya sabes cómo son los del primer equipo. Si nos vieran, te sacarían a patadas de la plantilla.

—Sí, supongo. Aunque ¿Sabes? Yo siento que en el primer equipo no soy el único.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, güey? –Sonríe, poniéndose los lentes oscuros.

—Pues Güemez me da como la sensación de que es bisexual.

—Mmm, jugó en Xolos y sabes que los güeyes de ahí son muy gays.

—Ajá, por eso lo digo. Como que entre tanto joto de su edad no creo que no le haya llamado la atención. Cuando nos abrazamos en los goles o así siento como que sí es bisexual.

—¿Y realmente crees que le gusten las mujeres?

—Sí, pues ha tenido muchas novias. En parte por eso pienso que quizás no le gusten los hombres, porque las morras sí de a huevo que le gustan.

—Bueno, bisexual sería una buena posibilidad. Pero sueñas mucho si piensas en él de otra manera.

—No, ahorita no pienso en él así. Y menos porque estoy contigo.

—No seas güey... –Sonríe.

—Para tí siempre soy, ¿Cuál es el pedo?

Se ríe antes de entrar al auto y entre todo eso ya ni le agarré la mano en el estacionamiento. No se me pasa cuando Rodrigo nos deja sobre Insurgentes donde, antes de cruzar la calle e ir a donde nos dejen pasar, tomo su mano y me sonríe cuando lo hago.

—¿Ya estás contento?

—La verdad es que sí.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias.

Levantó su mano hasta donde está mi boca y dejo ahí un beso tan rápido que parece seguro.

—¿Eso qué fue?

—Un beso. El día de hoy planeo conquistarte.

—Te recomiendo dejar ese plan —Se ríe.

—No creo que vaya a hacerte caso, ¿Por qué?

—Siempre te he dicho que no te hagas ilusiones conmigo. En serio.

—Tal vez sea muy tarde para eso...

—Eres pendejo —Dice, pero toma mis manos con más fuerza— además, hoy no vas a tener tiempo de más, así que sería mejor dejarlo.

—¿Por qué dices?

—Tengo un compromiso al rato, entonces tengo que irme temprano.

—Ah, chale, ¿Un compromiso de qué?

—Eso no te importa.

—En realidad sí, pero bueno, supongo que no debe...

Caminamos sobre el concreto en un extraño silencio, que es más provocado por la decepción que no puedo evitar con esa aclaración.

—Hey, pero tienes toda la tarde. No me voy hasta en varias horas.

—Pero ¿No vamos a regresar juntos, o sí?

—No, tengo que irme yo antes —Dice antes de detenerse frente a mí, detrás de un enorme edificio. Sus medios rizos castaños brillan con el sol y con esos ojos compasivos lo hacen parecer un angelito de esos en las pinturas de las iglesias— Hey, no te pongas triste por eso. Estamos aquí ya, aprovecha.

—¿Puedo aprovechar el tiempo que tenga?

—Sí, hazlo...

Me besa tan suave; baja mis manos para hacerme tocar desde su espalda hasta el inicio de sus piernas. Y es tan suave que siento mis manos casi adormeciendose, porque se entiende como algo natural, casi doméstico. Y ojalá lo fuera.

—Si puedes hacerlo, hazlo cuando estemos solos –Me dice al oído.

—¿A dónde te voy a meter?

—Eso te toca a tí –Sonríe. Siento que puedo olvidar lo que sea con esa sonrisa.

Entonces se aleja de nuevo y me toma la mano, mientras comienza a caminar de nuevo al frente.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A ver los putos altares de una vez —Sonríe.

—Pero hace mucho sol...

—Güey, creo que ya sabías que iba a estar soleado, ¿No?

—Sí, pero... Pues yo creo que podemos perder el tiempo un ratito en lo que tapan las nubes y ahorita vamos.

—Ay, Cachis, ¿Por qué me quieres hacer pasar más tiempo aquí? –Dice sonriendo. Y le daría la razón, pero hoy vamos a mi plan. Hoy es mi día con él, aunque sea por las horas que pueda.

—Porque hoy estás conmigo. Y he querido mucho tiempo que estés conmigo.

Sus ojos me ven con una extraña ternura, que se parece más a las veces en las que se compadece de mi que a una reacción a lo que dije. Y lo acepto con toda la seguridad que puedo.

—Voy a resignarme a que lo de la cafetería era un anzuelo.

—¡No lo era! Me traje mi quincena, Checo.

—Qué tierno.

—Es todo lo que tengo para ofrecer, pero en serio quería que saliéramos y no me importa gastarlo contigo.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo ¿Sabes? –Me dice tomándome del brazo. Caminamos juntos por unos pequeños cuadros de concreto, y realmente no sé a dónde vamos porque he estado en este lugar aproximadamente una vez en mi vida, pero se siente bien que vayamos así. Se siente bien estar así juntos.

—¡Espero! Siempre intento serlo contigo.

—Güey, pero ¿Por qué haces eso? Si nunca lo soy contigo.

—Porque sí lo eres. Pues no espero que seas como un caballero o algo así, porque creo que no eres así con nadie, pero sí me siento bien porque te preocupas por mi cuando nadie lo hace.

—No recordaba que hago eso.

—No te hagas pendejo, claro que sí. Siempre que estoy mal estás ahí escuchándome, o abrazándome o dándome consejos. Honestamente a veces siento que arreglas mi vida.

—Realmente tú mismo lo haces, ¿Sabes? Yo te digo todo lo que piensas y tú mismo sabes qué hacer.

—A veces no sé. A veces no sé que necesito que me recuerden las cosas y tú lo haces sin que te lo pida. Gracias por eso.

—Supongo que no es nada. No podría decir que no me caes bien, por algo vivo contigo y salgo contigo, ¿No es así?

—Somos amigos. Amigos putos.

—"Amigos putos" –Se ríe y seguimos tomados de la mano. Yo sonrío porque nunca antes me ha dicho amigo, ni siquiera de una manera indirecta, y se siente bien saber que ya lo somos. Creo que ya lo somos.

—También eso compartimos, ¿No?

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Y en eso también te quiero mucho. Me has enseñado muchas cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres? Tiene muchas interpretaciones...

—También a eso —Le sonrío— pero no, me refiero a que me has enseñado a no tenerle miedo a quien soy. Aunque no lo creas, yo en San Luis tenía un chingo de miedo de todo esto

—No, sí lo creo. Todavía tienes tus costumbres pendejas de tenerle miedo a todo... Pero entiendo que era difícil, siempre lo es. Yo también viví en un lugar conservador, ¿Sabes?

—Y lo lograste. Lograste ser... así como eres a pesar de eso. Yo no lo logré hasta que me vine al D.F., por eso te admiro más.

—Está bien, aunque sigo creyendo que yo no he hecho nada para ayudarte.

—Ser un buen ejemplo yo creo que es bastante.

—Hey, gracias... ¿Qué te daba miedo en San Luis?

—No sé... la gente, mi familia, mis amigos... Pues más que nada la gente en general, me daba miedo porque yo no conocía a nadie gay más que al de la estética y a los güeyes que salían en La Hora Pico de meseros. Yo nada más veía a esos gays y no sentía que yo fuera así, ni siquiera me había gustado nunca un hombre que conociera, pero se me hacían guapos güeyes como Neuer o Kaká. Y para empeorarla ni siquiera sabía que existía la palabra “bisexual”.

—¿Es en serio?

—Es que era San Luis, Checo. Allá no hay bares, ni marchas, ni esas cosas. Yo sabía que había tenido mis novias y que me gustaban, pero por lo mismo, pues yo decía que no podía ser gay, pero también sentía que había hombres que se me hacían guapos. Estaba bien confundido, y luego cuando llegué acá y te conocí fue como un cambio muy grande de cómo veía yo a esas personas, porque algunos sólo eran como tú, “normales”, o como Rodrigo, que le valía verga con quién se acostaba... Y me di cuenta de que en realidad sí me gustaban los hombres, porque me gustaste tú.

—Y también Ro, y Danie, y Emilio, y Bryan... Y Diego supo que era bisexual contigo, ¿No?

—Pero no le hice nada ¿Eh? Él ya era, nada más que no sabía.

—Claro, sólo me refiero a que no fui el único que te gustó.

—No, pero sí el primero que ví que le valía verga lo que dijeran los demás. Fuiste el primero que ví que no se hacía el macho con todo mundo y de todos modos no se dejaba de nadie. Yo hubiera querido ser así en San Luis.

Me mira con una sonrisa discreta y saca de su mochila galletas, como tratando de desviar la atención. Le aceptó una y caminamos cerca de un área verde.

—No te culpes por tener miedo de ser así allá. Todas las personas somos diferentes; lo que hace una no necesariamente tiene que poder o querer hacer la otra.

—Quizás no era tan valiente como tú fuiste.

—No es eso. Tú fuiste a una escuela católica, yo a una llena de extranjeros. Tú llegaste después al D.F., yo estuve desde un año antes que tú. Yo noté en cierto momento que si no había nada malo conmigo, nadie podría hacerme sentir mal, pero todos tenemos nuestro tiempo para hacer las cosas.

—Supongo que sí. Tenía mucho miedo de que la gente me señalara, de que las mujeres ya no me quisieran por ser medio gay, que me criticaran o que me dijeran que no era natural o así, porque, pues, yo nunca he dejado de creer en Dios, pero no creo que querer a alguien de verdad sea pecado.

—Y seguro que no lo es. No soy creyente, pero creo que esa regla es una estupidez arbitraria.

Y me lleva a dónde hay pasto. Está lleno de personas relativamente separadas unas de otras y hay un montón de parejas fajandose, pero aún así parece un lugar agradable para platicar. Parece incluso un poco privado.

Entonces me siento junto a él y seguimos comiendo galletas. Hasta acabarlas, hablando y hablando, aunque sinceramente prefiero escucharlo cuando no sé bien qué decir. Siempre he sabido que este hombre claramente sabe más que yo en muchos ámbitos, pero me gusta sentirme así. Me gusta que sepa que estoy aprendiendo, que estoy mejorando y que estoy fallando, pero sólo él.

Checo es la única persona a quien siento la confianza de decirle que estoy fallando cuando lo hago, porque le he contado mil veces, y aunque me ha pendejeado las mismas mil, me ha motivado, me ha aconsejado, me ha escuchado y me ha abrazado. Y siento que es mi único lugar seguro para llorar y dejarme equivocar.

Él me mira seguido y me pregunta qué opino, qué pienso, que le responda algo, chingada madre. Y en algún momento justo por eso me cohibía al hablar con él, porque me intimidaba decir una estupidez o algo sin sentido, pero me ha dado la confianza de no juzgarme y desactivar la palabra "pendejo" cuando hablamos así.

Me ha dado la confianza de aprender y hablar sin miedo. De crecer en un espacio seguro cuando hablamos.

Y verga, lo amo. En serio lo amo.

—¿Qué es realmente un pecado, Checo?

—Güey, soy jugador, no pinche monaguillo –Sonríe.

—Bueno, sí, pero ¿Tú qué crees?

—Yo no creo en los pecados. Creo que lo bueno o malo que haga alguien no se mide en pecados.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, Cachis, es que eso no me lo deberías preguntar a mí —Pero con la mirada que le doy, continúa— ...para mí, determinar lo bueno o malo en las acciones depende de un juicio ético y no moral.

—No sé que significa eso...

—Me refiero a que lo que haces no se debería definir como bien o mal según lo que dijo una divinidad hace dos mil quince años, sino según tus intenciones, tus acciones y cómo impactan en la gente en el ahora, en las razones de las cosas.

—¿O sea que rechazas todo lo que Dios dijo?

—Sí, pero para mí no es un problema, hay gente a la que le importa mucho su religión y creo que eso también puede respetarse.

—¿Alguien creyente puede ser malo?

—En mi opinión, sí, pero eso es desde mi punto.

—Checo, ¿Tú dirías que yo soy malo?

—Creo que nadie nunca es completamente bueno.

—Pero tampoco completamente malo.

—Eso no lo tengo claro. Además, ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? Quien tiene que responder eso eres tú mismo.

—Yo ni siquiera sé quién soy.

—Pendejo —Se ríe conmigo– pero ¿Qué opinas?

—Pues creo que no soy tan malo. Es decir, hago muchas pendejadas, pero siento que no soy malo.

—Eso depende mucho de qué de tus acciones veas y a quién te compares.

—Bueno, mejor que la mayoría de futbolistas sí soy.

—¿Por? –Pregunta después de una pequeña risa.

—Porque casi todos son un asco.

—¿Lo has visto en el primer equipo o por qué lo dices?

—Sí, y en básicas también, y también en otros equipos y en los extranjeros. Los extranjeros con el sueldo que ganan... O sea, me caen bien, pero ellos y los mayores del equipo valen verga con sus esposas, con sus hijos y todo les vale madre.

—Siento que te quieres terminar escupiendo en la cara.

—No es eso, es que es diferente. Los futbolistas como ellos siempre son un asco de personas.

—¿Y tú no?

—No mames, no así.

—Eres igual de promiscuo, mentiroso, y egocéntrico que ellos. Y la cagas un chingo de veces.

—Y antes fui indisciplinado... Bueno, hasta hace un par de semanas. De acuerdo, eso... Sí, de cierto modo yo también soy un asco, pero yo no soy un infiel machista homofóbico que trata a las mujeres como objetos de premio.

—¿O sólo no te enamoras ni tienes líos así con las mujeres porque no las tienes en tu ambiente? Digo, vives con nosotros solamente.

—Pero me conozco. Jamás pensaría de ellas como lo hacen esos pendejos. Tú también has oído a los vatos de la Sub20, son una mierda cuando hablan de chicas.

—Sí, eso no puedo negarlo. Son unos imbéciles.

—Me enoja cómo las tratan y cómo hablan de ellas, a mi también me gustan, pero no las ven como seres humanos, sólo piensan en sexo y en cosas asquerosas.

—De acuerdo, eso es cierto. Pero los hombres casi siempre hacen eso con las mujeres ¿Sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Vivimos en una sociedad machista. A los hombres nos educan para pensar que somos superiores a las mujeres, y no lo somos, pero a la vez, nos educan para ser tan egocéntricos que pensemos que ellas son iguales que nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo último?

—No me refiero a que no seamos iguales en capacidades. Me refiero a que, justamente por esa educación y tradición machista, ellas tienen que vivir una vida que nosotros jamás comprenderemos. Los hombres creen que las mujeres tienen el mismo deseo sexual que ellos, confianza en el mundo, libertad, y eso no es cierto.

—Pero sí tienen la misma libertad, y ellas también tienen sexo.

—Pero no como un hombre. Ellas en ocasiones no tienen el mismo deseo por cosas biológicas; no tienen la misma confianza porque están en peligro siempre y nunca saben qué hombre será el último que vean; ellas no tienen esa libertad porque el mundo las amenaza, las acosa y las denigra, y me refiero desde miradas, pensamientos y cómo las ven como objetos. Nosotros podemos disfrutar el sexo de una manera libre, pero las mujeres son tratadas como objetos que los deben satisfacer y hacer felices.

—Por eso te digo que no creo que yo sería así ni siquiera si me gustaran nada más las mujeres.

—Pero tú sigues pensando que son iguales que tú. Tú también has querido acercarteles como si fueran pinche Rodrigo. Tú también has pensado que las chicas, sólo porque te gustan, están obligadas a hacerte feliz, a hacer tu voluntad. Tú también has pensado que piensan igual que tú y han vivido la misma vida que tú. En el fondo, tú también sigues pensando que sus deseos deben responder a los tuyos porque tú eres el líder y ellas obedecen.

No sé realmente qué contestar.

Y me siento mal, incluso cuando yo no he tenido novia desde hace un par de años. No por Suri o por María, sino por Jessica, por Andrea. Porque me pega en la cara en este momento que cuando en Morelia le dije a Andrea lo que sentía y luego me emborraché "para que viera lo que hizo", la manipulé sin pensar nunca en lo que ella sentía, como si mi dolor fuera el único sentimiento que importaba, como si ella fuera un objeto que debía hacerme feliz y no lo hizo.

Porque pienso en que cuando abordé a Jessica después de lo de la selección de basquetbol y pensé que ella podía confiar en mí como yo podía confiar en ella, y la desee de una manera completamente egoísta, y hablé con Rodrigo de ella igual, y le hablé de mi deseo y no pensé en lo mal que eso estaba, lo incomoda que eso podía ponerla. Yo le falté el respeto como si ella fuera igual a mi.

—¿Todo bien?

—Vaya... Me sentí un poco mal por eso.

—¿Recordaste a Jessica?

—Sí... Y a otra chica.

—Güey, sabes que en su momento te dije que eso no estaba bien.

—Pensé que decías eso porque estabas celoso.

—Cachis, a mí me importaba una mierda con quién estuvieras o no. De hecho me importabas una mierda. Y no, lo decía porque tú estabas actuando como un estúpido egocéntrico.

—Lo sé... Y quisiera disculparme con ella, pero supongo que ya es tarde para eso...

—A eso le llamaría deuda histórica con las mujeres.

—Sí, ya la caché... Y sí, soy un pendejo, también eso ya lo sé... ¿Al menos a ti ahora te importo?

—Te aprecio más ahora porque sé que no eres un estúpido. O lo eres, pero piensas en lo que te hace estúpido y lo cambias.

—A veces siento que sigo siendo un pendejo. Ni siquiera sé si estoy mejorando, pero es difícil ser perfecto como tú.

—Yo creo que al menos esta semana no has dejado de demostrar tu mejora. Y yo no soy perfecto.

—Pero mínimo no has tratado de la verga a las chicas.

—Pero no me siento tan inocente cuando de cierto modo nosotros hacemos lo mismo con los chicos. Tal vez es diferente, pero no me hace sentir mejor persona.

—Sí, está mal, pero nosotros no estamos en desventaja como ellas.

—Eso puede ser tranquilizante. De cierto modo es justo, pero tampoco está bien.

—¿Tú también crees que eres un asco?

—No. Sólo creo que no soy perfecto, pero eso está bien –Y vaya, que con el autoestima que tiene, yo siempre he creído que él se consideraba perfecto, porque lo es, carajo.

—Pero tú siempre haces todo bien. Y eres inteligente. Y estás carita, tienes todo siempre bajo control, tienes un chingo de vatos y tus papás tienen dinero.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con que haga cosas malas. Y que me equivoque muchas veces, y haga cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso.

—Pareces perfecto para mí.

—Pero nadie lo es, y está bien. Estoy en paz con ello. Tú crees en Dios ¿no?

—Sí, pues sí.

—En la creencia incluye la idea de que la humanidad ha sido restaurada a la perfección del Edén a través de la crucifixión de Cristo, mientras que aun así necesita hacerse nueva y perfecta cada día. Somos perfectos ahora, pero también todavía no lo somos–Dice antes de acostarse en el pasto.

Yo me acuesto junto a él y miramos el cielo juntos, cielo escondido detrás de las ramas del árbol que tenemos encima. Está todo tan tranquilo y a la vez tan ruidoso por Insurgentes que tenemos a un lado.

—¿Y eso está bien?

—Según la religión, es exactamente el plan de Dios. Se supone que todo lo que somos es todo lo que deberíamos ser. Somos libres de tomarnos nuestro tiempo creciendo, cometiendo errores y aprendiendo a seguir a nuestro corazón, que supone ser Cristo. Si ya estamos justo donde deberíamos, no hay nada de qué huir; incluso con todo eso, estamos envueltos en oro y eso es bello.

Estoy en silencio porque me es una idea tan difícil de digerir. Porque a mí me han dicho que cuando no hago las cosas bien voy a tener un castigo, y desde que juego fútbol nunca he aprendido más que sobre competencia. Y la competencia dice que no eres perfecto hasta que eres perfecto, y sólo Messi y Cristiano son perfectos. No puedo digerir eso ni aunque creo en Dios.

—Vaya... Nunca había oído de eso, para empezar.

—Qué malas clases te dieron en el Salesiano.

—Yo creo que sí –Río ligeramente– pero, de cierto modo, nunca me he sentido así. Nunca me he sentido otra cosa que imperfecto.

—Bueno, dejemos de lado que tienes un autoestima de la chingada. También estamos en un ambiente que no nos deja pensar eso. La competencia en el fútbol no entiende de equilibrio.

—Ya ví.

—Necesitas mucha fuerza para saber que no eres tan mierda como te dicen. Pero tampoco eres mejor que los demás.

—Pero tampoco soy tan peor que los demás, eso lo sé.

—Cierto. El encontrar ese equilibrio tiene mucho que ver con saber que siempre puedes mejorar, pero que tus errores no te representan ¿Entiendes?

—Creo. Lo entiendo, pero no me entra en la cabeza.

—Pendejo.

—Sí. Simón, la neta, Simón. Ya tiene varias jornadas desde que admití que soy un pendejo y estoy pendejo.

—Y ahí es donde está el punto. Que lo seas no significa que así te tengas que quedar. Siempre puedes mejorar.

Asiento sin pensarlo mucho, porque creo que tiene razón, pero es que es tan difícil aceptarlo cuando llevo casi dos años formándome para creer lo contrario. El fútbol a mí me salvó de que mi vida fuera un desperdicio de oxígeno, de pudrirme en San Luis Potosí con un empleo de mierda y una vida sin sabor. Me enseñaron la manera de salir adelante en esto, y ha funcionado, pero en este momento de mi vida fueron justo una serie de errores los que me dieron mi buena cachetada, los que me enseñaron que si me equivoco se me puede caer todo por lo que he luchado, ¿Cómo voy a creer que no ser el mejor está bien? ¿Cómo voy a aprender a sentirme bien con mis cagadas? ¿Cómo voy a ser perfecto mientras no lo soy? ¿En qué mundo está bien ser el pendejo que soy mientras Ambriz me ve con ganas de mandarme de regreso a mi pueblo?

—Hey, no pienses tanto en ello.

—Es que no lo puedo entender bien.

—No te obsesiones. No es la verdad absoluta, ni siquiera cerca. Además, tal vez un día lo entiendas mejor.

Sergio se acerca a mi con una mano en mi mejilla y me besa. Me besa con una tranquilidad tan perceptible que siento que me causa paz a mí. Así lo hace por un largo rato, hasta que nos acostamos en el pasto, mirándonos entre esos contactos y las sonrisas.

Son besos cortos y muy suaves, casi como si en este momento no pudiéramos sentir nada más que la conexión íntima y correspondida que hay entre nosotros a veces.

—¿Sabes cómo le dicen a este lugar? —Pregunta en un descanso, respirando por un momento y mirando el cielo.

—Ni idea, ¿Cómo le dicen?

—El Edén. ¿No se siente como un Edén un poco?

—Un Edén con Insurgentes pasando atrás.

—Ay, por un momento me cambiaste de lugar, ¿No?

—Perdón, perdón –Le digo riendo— es broma, sí se siente así. Y más estando contigo.

—Gracias. Es agradable estar contigo también.

—Me pone feliz que estés pasándola bien. Está chistoso que hoy estoy en el Edén y mañana voy al infierno.

—Mhm, qué casualidad. Como un ángel viajero... Hey, hablando de eso, ¿No crees que es hora de ir a ver los altares?

—Sí, se me hace buena hora. Vamos, ahorita que está nublado –Le digo levantándome y dándole la mano.

Y es que después de un buen rato platicando, de comprar cacahuates en una de las cafeterías y de ir haciéndolo reir con albures y bromas estúpidas, mientras caminamos entre las personas y las ofrendas de día de muertos, las cosas dejan de sentirse en absoluto con esos nervios que me impiden pedirle salir siempre que lo intento, o al menos siempre que lo hacía.

Mientras nuestro alrededor está lleno de colores y aromas distintos, de algunas personas paseándose por aquí, de un ambiente que se siente festivo a pesar de ser acerca de la muerte, yo me siento más bien lleno de vida, y no tiene tanto que ver con el lugar, sino con el sentimiento. Esto que hay cada vez que al pasar por conversaciones que no deberían ser tan profundas, nos conocemos cada vez más, y por esta vez, siento que más que abrirme con él, él se está abriendo conmigo.

Lo agradezco, porque hay momentos en los que no lo entiendo bien, y vaya que Sergio es una de las personas más interesantes que conozco, pero siempre que hablamos siento que hubiera vivido años más que yo. Lo siento así porque sabe qué decir, sabe cómo hablar, sabe qué hacer siempre, pero hoy no se ven así las cosas: hoy, caminando bajo el sol de Ciudad Universitaria, con un par de gotas de sudor en mi nuca, mis pulmones llenos de nada más que la escencia de su alma y mi boca empapada de lo que sus labios han dejado desde el mediodía, siento que está siendo más transparente que nunca conmigo, y me hace sentirme más enamorado de lo que ya me sentía.

Siento que quiero quedarme con él todo el día, siento que con las sonrisas que me da, con la manera en que, frente a todos, toma mi mano, con el sabor que tienen mis labios cuando se detiene junto a una ofrenda enorme y me besa, hoy no somos más que dos personas que disfrutan estar juntas. Dos personas que, olvidando el resto de cosas en el mundo, en este momento sólo se importan entre ellas, y se miran transparentes entre sí.

Y me encanta, me encanta y quiero que seamos uno del otro sincera y exclusivamente, porque estoy seguro de que podríamos ser la mejor pareja, y que él es lo que necesito en mi vida y yo también puedo ser su complemento. Quiero que nos besemos por siempre, y caminemos juntos y de la mano como lo hacemos pasando los últimos altares sabiendo que los suspiros que escuchamos uno del otro son por estar juntos.

Hablamos de repente como si ni siquiera nos hubiéramos besado, porque se siente natural hablar como amigos después de besarnos e incluso se siente bien.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

—Sí, realmente sí–Dice con una pequeña risa— mucho mejor de lo que creí.

—Hice que fuera mejor de lo que pensabas —Sonrío.

—Sí, es cierto. Te tengo que dar el crédito por eso.

—¿Ves que te convengo?

—Estás loco, Cachis —Dice mirándome con algo que no se siente como amistad. Casi parece que hubiera querido decir lo contrario.

—Te quiero.

—Eso es lindo.

—Tú también.

—Gracias... Tú también te ves lindo hoy.

—Tenía la esperanza de poder cambiarme para salir contigo. Si me decías que no, me iba a regresar en el uniforme a la casa.

—Mhm, y oliendo de la mierda en el metro –Se ríe– qué bien que dije que sí entonces.

—Pues sí, aunque ya teníamos el compromiso desde hace una semana –Le digo a modo de broma.

Y no me contesta nada más. Es extraña la manera en que siento que se pone oscura la cosa de la nada con el extraño silencio. Checo levanta la vista y mira al lugar de donde veníamos durante varios segundos. Lo noto un poco extraño al regresar la vista hacia él.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunto.

—Ah, nada.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? Si quieres te invito.

—No, gracias, Cachis...

—¿Qué tienes? Es que te vi volteando, hasta parece que estás nervioso con tanto muerto –Sonrío, a pesar de que no lo siento tan gracioso.

—No, no es eso, es que ya casi me voy, Cachis.

—¿Ya?

—Sí. Bueno, ya casi.

—¿Quieres que mejor te vaya a dejar de una vez al transporte?

—No, no voy a... Van a venir por mi.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Van a venir acá o te acompaño?

—No, aquí estoy bien, de hecho... De hecho, tal vez sea mejor si me voy desde aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Ya ahorita mismo te vas?

—Sí, es que ya vi qué de hecho ya es hora de que debería haberme ido, Cachis.

—Pero...

Me interrumpe el timbre de llamada de su teléfono. Supongo que realmente va tarde, y es que por un momento hemos pasado un tiempo tan agradable que se me había olvidado por completo que él tenía que irse en algún momento. De hecho, por un momento, pensé que todo lo agradable de hoy, los besos en el Edén, las conversaciones y su voz diciéndome (indirectamente) ángel, iban a hacerle mandar a la mierda el compromiso y quedarse aquí conmigo.

Un trato es un trato, Francisco. Aún puedo intentar besarlo y decirle "te amo" antes de irse, esperar que la tarde y todo esto despierte la estela que le lleve a decirme lo mismo. Así sea solo para encender más el rayo de esperanza que hay en mi corazón cuando estamos así. Cuando noto que, de cierta manera, nos amamos un poco al menos.

—Estoy delante del que tiene una catrina grande de pie. Tiene un sombrero morado muy grande. Ah, ¿Ya? ¿Ya me viste? —Dice buscando con la mirada al frente y agitando al aire la mano.

Y ahí al frente viene un cabrón. No, no. No varios, viene uno, un cabrón, que parece como de dos metros o yo estoy muy chaparro. Y sí, se acerca a nosotros, y yo miro a Checo y él mira a Checo también. Y lo abraza como si lo conociera de siempre, el güey tiene unos brazos que parece que carga garrafones en su tiempo libre, y una cara que no me deja decir nada porque siento que me va a callar con voltearme a ver. Y me quedo igual sin decir nada y sin moverme porque de repente veo que lo besa.

Esos mismos labios que yo estaba besando hace rato, los besa él como si nada, como si tuviera el derecho por establecido de hacerlo, y yo siento que me tiemblan las rodillas y me agarran el corazón en un puño.

Siento que me trago mis palabras y que me hago más chiquito de lo que ya estoy. Sergio lo besa de regreso y sonríen, se ríen mientras siguen abrazados y no puedo ni siquiera escuchar lo que se dicen y que les hace tanta gracia, porque sólo estoy pensando y gritando en mi cabeza que qué chingados.

—¿Él viene contigo? –Le pregunta el güey a Sergio.

—Ah, sí, es mi roommie. De hecho nos estábamos despidiendo.

—¿Qué pedo? –Dice y levanta la barbilla para saludarme.

—Hola.

—Bueno, vámonos. Todavía hay que pasar a ingeniería por mis cosas antes de ir al departamento –Le dice a mi cita. A mí cita.

—Sí, uh... Ya nos vamos, Cachis.

—Sí... —Digo con un puto nudo en la garganta— sí, está bien… ¿Nos vemos en casa?

—No creo que llegue hoy, pero nos vemos mañana en Coapa.

—Ah, está bien. Bueno, hasta mañana –Le digo con una media sonrisa y levantando la mano para despedirme.

La cosa se pone incómoda, así que mira al vato y luego a mí, despidiéndose de la misma manera. Y mientras se da la vuelta y están a punto de irse busco en mi mente palabras, porque me están robando a mi cita, y no quiero que se lo lleven ¡No quiero que se vaya, carajo!

—Me llamas si necesitas algo.

Es lo único que mi pinche pendeja dignidad me deja decir.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Y es todo. Y me quedo mirando a la manera en que desaparecen en el túnel por el que hace una hora Checo y yo pasamos agarrados de la mano, hasta que no los puedo ver más, y siento que ya la cagué y que mis intenciones ya valen para pura verga y no hay por qué seguir ahí. No puedo creer que eso fue todo lo que mi pinche pendeja dignidad pudo defenderse. ¿Qué chingados acaba de pasar?

Estoy gritando en mi mente, estoy corriendo detrás de él y trayéndolo conmigo de vuelta a los besos bonitos y las sonrisas amorosas. Pero en la realidad estoy parado en medio de dos ofendas pensando en que lo más cagado de todo esto es que esta es probablemente la peor situación en la que podría estar con todos los factores que tuve. Podía ir a ver los altares en CU con Checo, ir al centro después, pasar la tarde con él y después a lo mejor invitarle algo de cenar y tal vez terminar hablando de cómo nos sentimos y de que queremos estar juntos. Ese era el plan inicial.

En lugar de eso, accedió sin muchas ganas a ver los altares a CU, aún íbamos a ir al centro, al rato.

En lugar de eso, accedí a que sólo fuéramos a CU, aún iba a pasar la tarde con Checo, de todos modos.

En lugar de eso, su ligue de ingeniería decidió bajarme a mi cita, tal vez íbamos a vernos en casa aún, pero como en esta vida doy la mano y me agarran el brazo completo, en lugar de eso, parece que van a coger. Carajo, qué puta broma de mierda soy ¿No es así? Porque a la gente le sirvo de entretenimiento un rato y después siempre es lo mismo. Porque yo pienso que realmente tengo chances, porque tengo sentimientos que no puedo evitar por las personas que me gustan, porque a todo mundo lo veo siempre hacia arriba, porque no los alcanzo. Porque una vez más, por levantar tantito polvo me siento troca.

Qué pendejo. Qué pinche ridículo. Qué mierda es pensar que se puede cuando no se puede.

Camino como pendejo alrededor del estadio de los pinches Pumas. Me caga este estadio que parece cazuela y nada más de abajo se ve bien, y eso, porque las gradas son un perro desmadre cada partido. Los rayos del sol caen directamente y se cubre de vez en cuando con nubes oscuras, el viento sopla mientras paso por las ofrendas y altares representantes de las prepas. Ni siquiera siento que disfruto lo que nos faltaba de camino, porque la verdad que estoy emputado.

Y es que ¿Quién se cree ese güey?

Al chile, al chile, no soy mejor que él ¿Qué le hace un gusano de fuerzas básicas a un pinche mamado grandote con cara de tótem que sí estudia y tiene departamento propio? Pero yo era quien había invitado a Checo antes, y aún así terminé solo hoy también, como siempre. Vaya, Cachis, que ya te debiste acostumbrar a que así es como te quedas siempre ¿No?

Porque eres un pinche gusano que de talentos no tiene ninguno, que de físico está flaco y chaparro, que para hablar no te sale nada si uno más chingón se para enfrente de tí. Que ni para ligarte a tu propio compañero de equipo, de casa, a quien ya traías en una cita, sirves.

Vales para pura verga, Cachis.

Vale pura verga. Miro a la muerte, que está frente a mí, y debajo de ella a las calaveras de azúcar derritiéndose y empolvándose bajo el sol de la ciudad. Yo no le rezo a ninguna muerte, soy guadalupano, pero hoy le pregunto a la que tengo enfrente ¿A qué vine a ver los altares, si ahora sin él se sienten aburridos? ¿A qué vine a caminar en los pasillos de la universidad, a cruzar el concreto, el pasto y de nuevo el concreto si la persona que le daría sentido a todo esto ya se fue a coger con otro cabrón? Si sigo aquí, con el plan que yo propuse, sigo aquí, en dónde quería estar y pudiendo hacer lo que quería hacer ¿Por qué ya no quiero hacer nada? ¿Es esto lo que quería? Y la verdad que las ofrendas tampoco son un mame tan impresionante ya estando aquí.

Verga, señora Catrina ¿Es esto lo que quería? ¿O es que me duele un poquito el corazón y por eso ya no puedo disfrutar esto? Realmente me gusta ese güey ¿Verdad? 

Me muevo de enfrente del altar porque uno de los morros que está cuidándolo ya se me quedó viendo raro. No es buena idea molestar al resto de las personas con mis caras de que valgo verga ¿No? No quiero seguirlo haciendo, no quiero seguir proyectando una escena de lastima para el resto, aunque estoy acostumbrado ya a que esta temporada ha sido un constante camino de condolencias, cagadas que dan lástima, tropezones advertidos y varias imprudencias de mi parte, pero es que, en momentos como este, en los que siento que voy haciendo las cosas bien, perder el ánimo es tan fácil como mantenerme en el desmadre que me sostiene abajo. Cada puta vez.

Lo voy pensando con una expresión amarga mientras camino y dejo atrás los altares, el puente y Cuidad Universitaria, porque al chile, ya no tiene ningún puto sentido estar ahí. Sí, me derrumbo muy fácil; sí, soy muy pinche sensible en realidad; sí, el fútbol no es lugar para delicados; sí, debería saber tragarme todo lo que no importa y estar bien, pero también, sí, no puedo evitar sentir. No puedo evitar estar enamorado y tener la ilusión de encontrar a la persona que me dé la mano en medio de este caos, aunque no salga bien nunca. Y esto no es la gran cosa, porque mañana voy a ir a jugar a Toluca, ya me alejé de Emilio, Adrián al final no quiso seguir siendo mi amigo y está bien. Hoy sólo es una cosita que salió mal, en esta búsqueda en lo romántico en la que pensé que estaba llegando a la respuesta. Y todavía lo pienso.

No es la primera vez que Sergio hace cosas que me duelen, pasa seguido, pero la manera en que nos relacionamos es muy agradable a veces, y en especial cuando estamos solos; esas veces en las que se preocupa por mí, que me ayuda, que me habla con calma, mirándome a los ojos y mandándome esos mensajes que yo siento que Dios quiere que sepa. Esas veces en que se sienta conmigo y me deja peinar su cabello, cuando jugamos play y nos divertimos, cuando reímos y parece que simplemente nos queremos demasiado y nos conocemos de toda la vida. Esas veces que me besa y me acaricia las mejillas, que se sienta en mi regazo y me abraza tan cerca que puedo sentir sus latidos.

Pero otras veces me trata exactamente como trata a otros: como alguien que le vale verga y a quien no necesita, a quien le puede estampar en la cara esa falta de reciprocidad, y entonces entiendo por qué tiene tanta confianza en sí mismo. Y no entiendo por qué yo nunca puedo tenerla, y me molesta darme cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta hacer las cosas solo. Volverse adulto es una mierda, y en este mundo, estar solo ya no me gusta.

Ya, pinche marica, que por peores citas has pasado y has podido, cabrón.

Mi tarjeta del metro ya no tiene nada, y mientras me formo para meterle veinte pesos, me doy cuenta de que me he ido caminando en automático hasta el metro y ni siquiera sé a dónde voy. ¿A casa? A ver, vamos a ver...

Oh.

Y es que no me doy cuenta hasta que ya pasé hasta el puto torniquete y voy a medio camino hacia el andén ¿Qué chingados estoy haciendo? Si quiero ir a casa me queda mejor no irme en metro. Línea tres hasta Zapata y de ahí... puedo transbordar a línea doce e irme a Ermita, me pasó a línea dos y me bajo hasta Tasqueña. O bien me puedo bajar una estación antes y tomar cualquier camión que me ahorre caminar los dos o tres kilómetros que me quedarían de sobra... No, me queda mejor bajarme hasta Tasqueña... ¿Y cuánto me voy a hacer de dar esa pinche vuelta a lo pendejo? ¿Una hora y algo? ¿Una hora y algo por andar pensando mamadas y no fijarme? Pero es que qué tremendo pendejo. O me regreso afuera y busco cómo irme, ¿Cómo me voy de aquí?

¿Y para qué? ¿Para llegar a casa y que no haya nadie? ¿Para recordarme otra vez que hoy me quedé solo? ¿Para encerrarme en mi cuarto a ver alguna serie y quedarme dormido con un Gansito a un lado?

Y, puta, es que apenas hace dos días yo mismo le dije a Giber que iba a entrenar hasta el cansancio, hasta salir en esa lista, que en mi tiempo libre estaría en el patiecito del edificio practicando y que sería el jugador que Nacho quiere en su equipo, y en lugar de eso, llegaré a casa a repetir mi puta rutina. Sabiendo que estoy seleccionado para mañana, a ser el mismo puto gusano deprimido, solitario y enojado que soy todos los putos días y que me hace sentir basura por ser un desastre.

Y ahí tendré mi desmadre solitario en mi cuarto como lo tengo todos los días, en mi lado de la habitación donde siempre está todo tirado y mi ropa en la cama, porque todavía estoy tan puto enredado con mi vida que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a recoger, y no me refiero al cuarto.

No quiero volver a casa, no quiero estar solo, pero venga, ya lo estoy, ya estoy solo aquí en el puto anden. No quiero estar solo, pero si lo voy a estar, al menos no me voy a ir a encerrar. Tengo novecientos pesos en la bolsa y si no los voy a usar en Checo, quiero la mejor puta hamburguesa que pueda haber en esta ciudad y después de eso quiero una malteada bien pinche azucarada, y me quiero comprar una buena chamarra para cuando vengamos de regreso de Toluca, una tan calientita y chida que me la pueda llevar al mundial de clubes. Una con la que me vea caminando por Japón y sintiendo que no merezco todas las mamadas que aquí en la capital de las tortas de tamal me caen. Y eso voy a pinches conseguir.

Me puedo ir en metro y me bajo en Balderas, de ahí me voy caminando a la puta cafetería bonita, doble menú para mí y me vale verga, y me voy a tardar todo lo que se me antoje para llegar.

Así es como me meto el teléfono a la bolsa después de ver la hora y sigo caminando hacia donde ya iba, me subo al metro y me apuro a sentarme tan pronto como veo un asiento desocupado, sin importarme si alguien más debería sentarse o no. Porque siento que, hoy, al menos por hoy, me lo merezco.

No me siento cansado físicamente, pero sí pesado, de cierto modo. No sé si estoy tenso, no sé si es una pesadez mental, pero sólo quiero quedarme así sentado un buen rato, se siente relajante no tener que caminar y estar rodeado de sonidos que no son los de mis pensamientos, las conversaciones y la señora que va vendiendo dulces. Y por suerte me quedan once estaciones por delante todavía.

Levanto la mirada y en la ventana frente a mí ya pasamos Viveros. Aún con todo el ruido, pareciera que mi alrededor hace silencio por un momento. Carajo, que lo que no quiero son mis pensamientos, no quiero seguir pensando en ello pero, vaya ¿Qué tiene ya? Al chile, como sea lo que haya pasado, pero tal vez no estoy haciendo lo correcto con mis relaciones: el mismo Sergio me dijo la semana pasada que debería dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarme en el fútbol, y aunque es cierto, aunque lo hago, no puedo negar que no está chido estar en esto solo. Porque tengo a mi familia, pero están con problemas en San Luis Potosí y preferí alejarme por ahora, tengo a mis amigos, pero parece que cada quien está ahorita demasiado en su pedo y no siento una verdadera conexión con ellos en conjunto, verga, que en quien más confío en este momento es en Giber y en gran parte es porque es para mí una especie de figura paterna que nunca he tenido, y debo dejar de creer que es mi papá cuando es sólo un preparador físico al que le doy suficiente lástima como para preocuparse por mí. Y necesito una persona con la cual refugiarme, porque es mucha presión, porque, maldita sea, tengo veinte años, no me siento un jodido adulto y no lo soy. Necesito un abrazo, y Sergio es el único con suficiente inteligencia y brazos suficientemente cálidos para hacerme sentir seguro.

Me pregunto cómo me ve Sergio, o qué piensa, qué piensa de mí. Porque sé que es el hombre más inteligente que conozco, sé que siempre que hace algo lo hace habiéndolo pensado perfectamente antes, que es alguien a quien fácilmente le pueden dejar de importar las demás personas si... bueno, si no le importan.

Y no sé si yo no le importo.

Porque seamos honestos, lo he visto ser un culero con todos sus mejores amigos, lo he visto darle nada de importancia a su lugar en el equipo, lo he visto tratar como una mierda a un chingo de cabrones a los que se trae enculadísimos. Vaya, sé incluso que el hombre podría mandar a la mierda a sus padres si quisiera, pero no lo hace porque los ama, pero no los necesita.

Es justo eso. Los ama, pero no los necesita. El hijo de puta tiene una carrera técnica y la que está cursando en línea. Tiene la carita más pinche angelical que he visto, tiene todo el pegue que se le antoja. Tiene una seguridad en sí mismo que le envidio y le admiro a la vez. Y la verdad es que prácticamente no necesita a nadie, pero todos sentimos que lo necesitamos, desde sus papás, sus amigos, el profe Luna y hasta sus pendejos de Grindr. Tal vez por eso somos sus desechables.

Bueno, pero con todo eso ¿Y yo quisiera que fuéramos novios? Nunca en la puta vida me ha dado las esperanzas, a pesar de todas las veces en que nos hemos besado o hemos tenido sexo. Realmente, las únicas cosas por las que me aferro a que puede ser es todas las veces en que me ha visto llorar. Cuando me ha abrazado e incluso me ha besado mientras le cuento por qué mi vida parece de repente un asco y me hace recordar por qué no es así, con insultos y besos a la vez, que maldita adicción.

Pasamos División del Norte y yo recuerdo cuando cenamos juntos solos por primera vez en un Papa John's que está afuera. Y recuerdo todo eso como si hubiera sido hace muy poco cuando fue hace dos años. Meco y sin idea de qué chingados estaba haciendo le dije que si tenía hambre, después de que habíamos caminado casi tres kilómetros juntos desde donde están los hospitales para visitar a Gustavo cuando se lesionó en un partido con la Sub17; me dijo que sí y fuimos juntos a comer una pizza entera. Yo estaba nervioso como la chingada porque era un poco tarde y no sabía cómo regresaríamos hasta el club, pero él estaba tranquilo, así que me contagió esa calma cuando me agarró la mano sobre la mesa.

Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que yo lo había espiado mientras tenía sexo con Rodrigo, y yo me repetía treinta mil veces que yo no era gay mientras el parecía hasta reírse de mi, pero me la pasé tan bien, tan, tan jodidamente bien, que me rendí y terminé agarrándole la mano todo el camino de regreso, y era adictivo hacerlo a pesar de que una parte de mi me decía que dejara de hacer eso porque estaba mal. No se sentía mal.

Me dejé de sentir mal cuando me convencí de que Dios no me iba a castigar por algo que se sentía tan bonito en mi pecho, que no me había castigado cuando Rodrigo me besó, entonces no me iba a castigar por esto tampoco. También me dejé de sentir mal porque, en las canchas de atrás del edificio, nos empezamos a besar de una manera tan perfecta que sentí en diez segundos que eso no podía ser malo.

No podía ser malo esa manera en que sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza se agarraban de mi playera, y yo llevaba los míos a su espalda con tanto cariño, esos besos tan tiernos y tan adictivos, que me hacían quererlos sin siquiera buscar nada más en absoluto, sólo besarlo, sólo sentirlo cerca de mí, porque era perfecto con ese cabello rizado, con esa piel blanca como la única luz que nos iluminaba en luna llena, esos labios delgados y rosas, y tenía el rostro más hermoso que jamás había visto en un chico. Carajo ¡Estaba besando a Sergio!

Y al contrario de lo infernal, pecaminoso, desagradable y demoníaco que me habían descrito en la clase de religión en el Salesiano, esto no era nada de eso. Bendita la Ciudad de México que me había dejado entrar en ella y me había acogido entre esa masa de gente a la que le vale madres lo que los demás hagan, bendito Distrito Federal que me dijo que estaba bien si hacía cosas que estaban mal, pero sobre todas las cosas, bendita Chilangolandia que me dijo que besar chicos no estaba mal.

Porque su espalda era preciosa para abrazarse, su cabello corto en la nuca tan suave y agradable, el apenas perceptible vello por encima de sus labios era extrañamente placentero de sentir, pero no era eso lo que me hacía sentirlo como hombre, porque había besado a chicas con bigote, pero los hombres se sienten hombres por algo que no es físico. Por algo que se siente en su persona y emana de ellos, una especie de aura característica que hasta antes de irme de San Luis yo no me había permitido ver más que como la de mis amigos con los que tenía que llevarme pesado, demostrarles que era más vato que ellos, que tenía que verlos como algo jamás bello.

Pero los hombres eran hermosos, eran dignos de tratarse con cuidado y de besarse con cariño. Ahí tenía enfrente a uno. Y lo besaba como si fuera lo más precioso sobre la tierra.

—Amigo.

A la chingada, que desde mi izquierda el morrito sentado a un lado me espanta.

—¿Hm?

—Amigo, se te va a caer tu teléfono.

—¡Ah, gracias!

Y puta suerte que el morro de buen pedo me avisó y no prefirió que se me cayera en el asiento. Y soy pendejo porque justo cuando volteo afuera me doy cuenta de se abren las puertas y ya estamos en Balderas. Me levanto casi corriendo y le doy las gracias de nuevo al niño. Qué carajos estoy haciendo con mi vida en este momento.

Es lo que me pregunto bajando del vagón, subiendo las escaleras y mirando a la calle. Frente a la avenida y con los autos corriendo entre ráfagas de viento fuerte en esta tarde de octubre. Treinta de octubre. Casi una noche de brujas, y noche de brujas es la que tendré mañana en Toluca, visitando al diablo y sintiendo a los muertos a la vuelta de la esquina. Se supone que vengo a buscar una chamarra ¿No? No, vengo a caminar por esta calle tranquila y ruidosa, entre frío que no me eriza la piel, pero me hace sentir que respiro algo nuevo. Aire fresco, aire que me entra hasta el alma, que se siente sucio y contaminado, desconocido y vacío, en el mejor sentido. Vacío como una página en blanco, como un mensaje sin haberse texteado, como una nueva conversación en WhatsApp. Eso es lo que siempre he sentido parándome en cualquier calle desde que llegué a la capital del país, el bajarme de un camión en la Central del Norte y empezar algo que jamás había pasado antes, pero hacerlo solo por primera vez.

El chaparro flaco que temblaba de frío sin chamarra en una luvia de verano, apretando su mochila entre las manos y su labio entre los dientes. Brackets debajo de mis labios y dificultando pedir un taxi. Sueños dando vueltas en mi cabeza y nervios en cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras la ruta parecía larguísima hasta Coyoacán, poniendo un pie en el suelo, mojando la maleta por accidente en la banqueta, suspirando. Suspirando frente el escudo del Club América.

Esa sensación no cambia mientras camino entre estas calles, e incluso ese sentimiento de que nunca antes he estado aquí cuando entro a plazas pequeñas dentro de edificios sin la mejor presentación. Sentir que puedo olvidarme de todo. Me hace sentir que no pasó nada, que, en esta ciudad, afuera siempre hay consuelo. Y hay peligro, hay delincuencia, contaminación, cláxones que parecen canciones, cruces peatonales más borrados que visibles, pero hay algo más, siempre. Hay vidas que no son mi vida y las puedo tomar, entonces no pasó nada, y entonces a esto salí hoy.

Así que entro a todas las pequeñas plazas que puedo encontrar en mi camino y busco en ellas de una manera que se siente interminable. Como tomar un pequeño viaje de ida y vuelta a un lugar donde se me olvidan un poco todo. Mañana la altitud me va a bienvenir en el Estado de México, y espero que sus vientos, que soplan más fuerte en Toluca que en ningún lado de la república, sean suficientemente fuertes para llevarse este sentimiento de que hoy no salieron las cosas. Un futuro mal recuerdo solamente. Un detalle que estará punzando en mi ánimo, porque no soy suficiente y para él, pero lo sabía ¿Cómo suponía serlo?

Me he quedado a la mitad del cruce de una calle llamada Frontera, con el letrero caído. Una chica del lado contrario cruza antes de mí y me mira como preguntándose por qué no he avanzado. Lo hago con la bolsa con la chamarra que me he comprado en mi mano. No puedo negar que me siento mejor, pero tampoco como si auténticamente no hubiera pasado nada.

Porque sí ha pasado, y ha sido mucho pinche subidón y bajón de ánimos en este mes, incluyendo un par de veces en los que la gota me rebasa, jugando sin dormir, llorando en los brazos de Diego, mandando a la verga a Adrián de la manera más cortés posible o ahora, grabándome otro fracaso en la parte trasera del corazón. Que ya se veía venir, ya sabía que iba a pasar y que me dolía un poquito el rechazo que sentía por adelantado al humillarme intentando e intentando con Checo.

Y siempre es así.

Siempre es así.

Entro a la pinche cafetería y cuando me siento en una de las mesas, que da hacia la puerta, se siente como llegar al final de un videojuego. El chico que atiende en la barra me da la bienvenida con un sonrisa y la carta en la mano, como recibiéndome al final del recorrido.

La cafetería está sola. Está casi sin gente a excepción de una pareja probablemente de secundaria en las mesas de atrás. Es un lugar agradable y yo sé que a Checo le gusta tanto porque es un sitio tranquilo y la estética ochentera está muy bien cuidada. Eso y que, según Juanjo, tienen las mejores hamburguesas de toda la ciudad. Camino a donde la barra y toman mi orden; doble con tocino, que, aunque es cara, hoy no me puede valer más hectáreas de verga.

Cuando el chico, alto, con ojos encantadores y una identificación que lee ‘‘Carlos – Barista’’ llega a mi mesa y de nuevo me sonríe para entregar mi comida, sinceramente no sé si estoy disfrutando esto tanto como podría. Y es una pena, porque este chico me da la sensación de que aceptaría una cita conmigo, es guapo y es amable, pero mi mente está en otro lado, y me emputa que no es justo que lo esté. Hay ocasiones en que ni los placeres instantáneos ni las oportunidades importantes son suficientes para distraerme rápido, nunca he sabido si porque soy un idiota con sentimientos demasiado fuertes o si por masoquista pendejo. Y la verdad es que no quiero saberlo.

La hamburguesa, los sillones color verde menta con blanco, el cartel de neón rojo en la puerta de la entrada que comienza a brillar mientras el sol se aleja al poniente de la ciudad y la altura de la Fiscalía General de la República regala una sombra tan acogedora como fría, tan cálida como lo que este lugar me hace sentir y tan fresca como las tardes del final de este octubre han sido. En la pared a mi izquierda, una curiosa pantalla completamente estilizada como el resto la cafetería muestra videos musicales viejos.

La cosa acá que más me frustra es que yo ando preocupándome porque el güey que me gusta no me pela cuando lo que realmente importa en mi vida en este momento es el fútbol y estar ahí en el primer equipo. Y una vez que hoy Nacho me ha quitado el perro estrés de cada semana, de saber que estoy convocado para el partido contra Toluca, hoy al fin he tenido una tarde lo suficientemente tranquila como para seguir tratando de poner todo en orden, y darme otro golpe de realidad.

Porque claro que me gusta ver a Sergio en casa todos los días, claro que me gusta ver esa hermosa cara mentado madres mentalmente mientras ve la televisión o mientras jugamos al FIFA y nos peleamos por quién se queda al Manchester United, claro que me encanta poder besarlo cuando nos vamos a mi cuarto y conducir con él y que me diga que no sé agarrar un volante, pero, carajo, siento que necesito algo firme en esta vida. A alguien aquí, conmigo. Y necesito a alguien con su inteligencia, su control, su decisión para actuar.

Y Sergio es todo lo que yo no soy.

En la bocina superior que está frente a mí suena Bette Davis Eyes. Está en el álbum de canciones de los ochentas de Rodrigo que tiene en el carro. Me desespera esa canción, pero a la vez, hoy me gusta. Creo que se ve bien con la manera en que caen las tardes en otoño. La entrada de la cafetería abierta deja ver todo afuera, y apunta hacia el poniente de la ciudad. El brillo anaranjado del sol.

En sí todo está bien. Voy a jugar mañana, viajaré con el primer equipo en la mañana a Toluca. Me ahogare con la presión atmosférica, me dará el sol en el estadio que huele a chorizo y sobaco.

¿Qué está mal entonces? No era esto, no es como que yo debí esperar más de Sergio. Ya había aprendido por Emilio a no esperar lo que no puedo tener ¿Qué no estaba claro que soy un perdedor?

Yo sé que él no es así. Yo tenía mi plan maestro para terminar besándonos hoy, tratarlo como a una princesa toda la tarde, pero él no es una princesa, es Sergio Rodríguez. Tal vez le di mucha chance a mis esperanzas, pero eso ya lo sabía ¿No? Porque Checo no es así. Él no iba a cooperar en todo esto y yo lo sabía, porque ese hombre no coopera en nada. No esperaba nada de Checo.

Pero de alguna manera sí esperaba algo y por eso me siento así. Tal vez por eso me siento tan extraño ahorita.

La orilla metálica de los tubos de la entrada brilla en coral cuando el sol se escapa entre los edificios. Suspiro y me recargo en la mesa, agarrando con una mano la malteada como si fuera un tarro de cerveza. Qué feas costumbres. Venga, Cachis, no seas pendejo ¿Qué pasa? No pasa nada, sólo es Checo. Es tu compañero de departamento, de equipo. Y no iba a salir contigo de todas formas.

Tal vez es sólo la sensación de notar que no pude hacerle quedarse, otra vez. Que no fui suficiente hombre para ser el suyo, ni siquiera hoy, con una cita. Que ahora anda con alguien que sí lo es y que es ingeniero y sí tiene algo qué ofrecerle, no como yo. ¿Qué puedo ofrecer yo más allá de una cena medio cara en esos restaurantes hipsters que se llaman siempre “La ____ría”? Porque traigo el varo de mi quincena en la bolsa y Sergio anda con otro vato. Y para colmo, el cabrón seguro le va a los Pumas. Le va a meter el pito un güey que le va a Pumas, no mames.

Y ya sé, güey, ya sé que nada iba a pasar, es sólo que... Ya sabes. ¿Qué tiene el puto de ingeniería que yo no? A parte de estudios, altura, músculo y más carita.

Chale.

Y le doy otro sorbo a mi malteada. Me sale un pedazo del pan remojado que estaba hasta abajo. Sabe muy bien. Cierro los ojos y me acuesto en la mesa.

El chico en el mostrador me pregunta si estoy bien y le contesto medio ido que sí, que todo bien, riéndome suave. Acostado ahí comienzo a sentirme medio dormido. No tan dormido para soñar, escucho mi alrededor y sigo casi despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados y con una hueva tan grande que ya no me muevo. Me relajo y demasiado. Me relajo tanto que no me quiero “levantar”, sino hasta que una mano toca mi brazo con suavidad. Y eso se siente tan bien en este momento.

—Amigo, ¿Estás bien?

Oh, este chico realmente sería un partidazo, ¿No es así? Levantando la mirada, creo que lagañoso o tal vez solo muy recién despertado, me encuentro con los ojos encantadores del barista. Hey, Carlos, de cerca eres más guapo. Me mira con desconcierto y vuelve a hacerme la misma pregunta. Creo que estoy demasiado adormilado para pensar a la vez en responder y en sus pestañas delicadas y largas.

—Ah… Sí, sí, perdón, perdón, qué pena…

—No, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Es que mi compañera vio que estabas ahí como… caído, y mejor vine a ver si estabas bien.

—Sí, sí, todo bien, una disculpa, es que vengo muy cansado y…

—¿Necesitas algo? Si gustas tenemos un botiquín de emergencias o aquí a una calle está un Similares.

—No, no, de verdad no es nada grave —Sonrío y creo que ya tengo las mejillas del color del Nemesio Diez.

—¿Estás seguro, amigo?

—Sí, muchas gracias. De veras que nada más estoy bien cansado, pero no pasa nada.

—Bueno, de todos modos, si necesitas un vaso de agua o algo puedes pedirlo.

—Sí, muchas gracias, de veras… Carlos.

Me mira confundido, pero enseguida nota mi mirada sobre la identificación en su pecho. Se ríe ligeramente y a mi esto me huele a que este güey es gay.

—Charlie. Me gusta más —¡¿Ese fue un primer paso?! ¡Oh, verga! ¡Por puta primera vez desde que salí de CU siento un subidón de serotonina!

—Charlie, de acuerdo, Charlie. Soy Francisco, a mí me dicen ‘‘Cachis’’.

Charlie se ríe de nuevo y siento que esa sonrisa es demasiado encantadora para ignorarla. Oh, virgencita de Guadalupe ¿Qué clase de ángel me has traído aquí?

—Suena a nombre de perro, la verdad —Y ambos sonreímos. Esto es claramente gay, esto es definitivamente gay.

—Sí, un poco, pero al menos a la gente no se le olvida.

—Definitivamente no lo voy a olvidar.

—Deberías guardarlo en tu teléfono…

—Creo que necesito un numero de teléfono para eso primero.

—De acuerdo, ¿Tienes donde apuntar? —Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Me extiende un pequeño bloc de notas de su bolsillo y anoto los diez números.

—De acuerdo, Cachis, creo que no lo voy a olvidar ahora…

Sonrío y tengo que decidirme, porque estas oportunidades no pasan dos veces, y menos con chicos de ojos que parecen delineados por Dios mismo.

—Oye, Charlie…

Pero suena mi pinche puto teléfono porque así como soy no podía pasar otra pinvhe cosa, carajo. Tengo la tentación de dejarlo sonar, pero Charlie me mira como preguntándose por qué no contesto, y yo tengo que contestar, porque nada más que sea Giber queriéndome avisar que mañana siempre no juego con el primer equipo y me tengo que ir con la Sub20 me pinche acuesto en la avenida. Hasta se me sale el corazón pensar en eso.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Cachis?

—Ay, Checo ¿Qué onda, qué pasó?

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el... Ah, en la cafetería, en la que vinimos con Juanjo, ¿Por qué?

—Ven por mí, estoy por Tlatelolco.

—¿Eh? Pero yo no traigo el carro.

—No, pendejo, ven por mí tú. Sin carro, ven tú.

—¿Hasta Tlatelolco? –No miento, me da una hueva que me quiero morir.

—Sí. Por favor, por favor, ven por mí.

—Per... Este, sí, ahí voy. Mándame tu ubicación por _whats_ y espérame ahí.

—Por favor. Gracias.

—Sí, de nada...

—Bye.

—... Te quiero.

Y cuelga. No fue un silencio incómodo, fueron como dos segundos incómodos, pero nada más.

—Charlie, ¿Te puedo pagar rápido?

—¿Ya te tienes que ir?

—Sí, perdóname, de verdad me tengo que ir pero ya.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ¿Te mando mensaje?

—Sí, está bien, son como doscientos ¿No? Te voy a dar doscientos. Es que me tengo que ir.

Me levanto rápido, saco el primer billete verde que alcanzo a ver y me despido con la mano a través del cristal que pareciera brillar del color del neón.

Sergio me ha llamado para que vaya por él, sin traer yo carro, hasta Tlatelolco y a media cita con su vato mamado. Bueno, que el giro está interesante en esta tarde, el cielo ya se opaca con tanta nube gris. Observo la ubicación, pienso en cómo vergas en el día hizo tanto sol y ahora en la tarde-noche las nubes se aparecen justo cuando ya no sirven para nada, esto mientras mi cabeza trabaja en chinga pensando cómo sale más rápido llegar a Tlatelolco de ya.

El metrobús me queda literal enfrente, pero tengo que moverme de ahí y me bajaría en Manuel González, el pedo es que Checo está hasta el otro puto lado de Tlatelolco ¿Cuánto me hago corriendo para cruzar todo Tlatelolco? ¿Metro? Me queda cerca Cuauhtémoc, pero esa no me lleva a Tlatelolco ¿Y si tomo el metrobús y me voy a Reforma? De ahí me deja enfrente del otro lado de Tlatelolco. A huevo, en chinga.

Y yo no sé qué hace el Metrobús en todo el transcurso de tiempo hasta Tlatelolco, que mientras yo voy con el Jesús en la boca y el teléfono en la mano por si vibra, siento que llegamos en menos tiempo, o me hago tantas esperanzas de que así sea que parece real. Bajo del camión casi empujando a las personas que bajan ahí también. Apenas piso la avenida y encuentro donde supone estar, siento las piernas temblar por llegar entre caminando y corriendo a la ubicación que Checo me ha mandado, en el Parque del Reloj.

El cielo ya es gris casi negro, sin un rastro del sol, pero sí con un clima con el que se siente más frío que en el resto del día. Tlatelolco siempre me da una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, y hay algo en sentir mis pasos casi corriendo al cruzar la calle y un soplo fuerte del viento en mis mejillas que me calma, ese pensamiento de que al menos ya estoy aquí, porque hoy me he cansado mucho. No es necesario llegar hasta el parque, desde ir caminando entre los autos estacionados encuentro en tres segundos a Checo, porque conozco mejor que al balón ese cuerpo y ese cabello. Está sentado en una de las gradas rojas del parque, mirando a dónde los Converse en sus pies cuelgan de la orilla.

Corro a él como si eso fuera todo lo que tengo que hacer para que nada esté mal, porque con la llamada que me ha dado y su voz en ella, siento fuertemente que algo lo está.

—... Hola.

—Hola, Cachis.

—Eh... Ya llegué. Ya, ya llegué.

—Pues estuvo rápido –Contesta con una risa ligera, mirándome por primera vez. Qué ojos más encantadores tienes, Sergio Rodríguez, podrías hacer a Dios llorar con esa maldita belleza– Gracias por venir.

—Bueno, te dije que me llamaras si necesitabas algo ¿No?

Media sonrisa. Yo me estoy derritiendo.

—Gracias venir por mí, en serio ¿Llegaste en Uber?

—Ah… No, en metrobús, no se me ocurrió el Uber.

—Oh, vaya. Lo siento, perdón por apresurarte en metrobús.

—No, no. No te preocupes, está bien... Este, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí, todo bien. Bueno, en general, creo que sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... Ya sabes —Dice con la mirada en los colores del edificio de enfrente— Hoy no salió todo tan bien, después de todo.

—¿Qué pasó con el este güey?

—Pues... Creo que no éramos lo que el otro pensó por mensajes.

—¿Te hizo algo ese puto? —Y es que creo que nunca, o quizás casi nunca, lo había visto pidiéndome ayuda con esa mirada.

—No, nada, es sólo que… Bueno, él quería a alguien más... masculino ¿Sabes? –Dice sin verme aún– y yo no quería acostarme con un pendejo.

—Bueno, a veces te acuestas conmigo.

—Qué pendejo –Me dice sonriendo– Tú no eres un pendejo, sólo eres un tonto a veces. Y no das risa

—Hey, ya te hice reír hoy. Ahorita mismo ¡Mira, te estás riendo!

—Déjame, tonto.

—Oye, qué lindo te ríes. No te voy a dejar, mira esa sonrisa, qué lindo eres.

Y es que sí, con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas, tanto por el viento como porque le sigo diciendo que es muy lindo, no podría ser más cierto. Usualmente él hubiera contestado que ya lo sabe, que claro que es lindo, y que sí, soy un pendejo, pero ahora estamos en una de esas veces que la conexión que tenemos nos deja decir la mera neta, y la mera neta es que a Checo le gusta que le digan lo lindo que es, y la mera neta es que tal vez no soy un pendejo… Sólo soy tonto a veces.

—Gracias, por eso...

—Es verdad. De verdad lo creo, aunque ese pendejo diga lo que quiera. Que se vaya a chingar a su madre, o lo mando yo mismo.

—Creo que sí, ¿Ya vienes a mi rescate, caballero?

—Bueno, dímelo tú –Sonrío

—Apenas levantas en el gimnasio y mides la mitad que ese cabrón —Se ríe.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón y no lo puedo negar. No quita que pueda rescatarte, nada más sin echar tiro con el pinche Tinieblas que te conseguiste de cita. Puedo llevarte a casa.

—Qué tonto eres.

—Mucho. Espero que sea suficiente para ti.

—Te pedí venir y viniste.

—Ro nunca hubiera hecho eso, ni Emilio. Ni ninguna de tus ciber citas jotas de clóset.

—En eso tienes razón. En realidad, tienes mucha razón. Ese güey era un idiota.

—Sí... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—¿Quieres una historia completa? –Dice con una risa que suena dolorosa.

Y cómo odio eso. Lo odio tanto que alcanzó su mano y la sostengo lo más suave que puedo. Y acaricio sus nudillos, porque esto es un grito silencioso que dice “¡Por favor, tiene que ser un pendejo quien ha dejado ir al chico más jodidamente hermoso en el planeta tierra! ¡Jamás voy a defraudarte yo, Sergio! ¡Jamás te fallaré! ¡Seré el mejor novio que pueda existir para tí!”

—Si se puede...

—Bien... Pero hace algo de aire aquí.

—¿En un lugar tan abierto? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¿No?

—Cállate, tonto.

—Vaya ¡Esperaba un “pendejo”!

Sonríe.

—Pendejo.

Y sonrió yo también.

—Vente, vámonos.

—¿A dónde?

—Pues acá al metro Tlatelolco. No tengo para el Uber de regreso. Vente, te prometo que encontramos un vagón que no vaya tan lleno.

Y sosteniendo su mano le ayudo a bajar de la barda en la que estaba. Y una vez abajo le ofrezco mi chamarra y se la pongo, por primera vez no quedo como pendejo porque auténticamente se me ha quitado el frío, sólo quiero verlo sonriendo y estando conmigo, sólo quiero que seamos él y yo yendo juntos hasta Manuel González, con mi mano palmeando su espalda baja de vez en cuando o acariciando su brazo mientras caminamos hacia el metro.

Y nos vamos en metro, a pesar de que a Checo no le gusta usualmente y supongo que hubiera querido que llegara con el carro, pero hoy parece que no le ha importado para nada. Va parado a mi lado y con una mano agarrando la mía, yo me siento en el puto cielo, pero no lo demuestro porque tengo que tenerles respeto a sus asuntos y es que me va contando algo triste.

Me va contando que el cabrón por el que hoy me dejó solito en CU es un joto con miedo a la pluma. Me va contando cómo no le agarró la mano jamás pero sí le quería agarrar las nalgas. Me contó cómo no lo dejó acercarse a un beso en público, pero apenas llegaron al departamento le pidió una mamada. Checo me cuenta cómo entró a la facultad de ingeniería y no pudo más que seguir al güey a un metro de distancia mientras este se hacía casi que no lo conocía, que esperó casi media hora sentado a que dejara de estar con su grupo de mecos homo floreciensis para que al fin volteara a verlo y le indicara con la mirada que ya podía empezar a caminar fuera de CU. Checo me dice con un rostro de incredulidad, que pasa por la decepción y por las risas sarcásticas el jodidamente incómodo camino al departamento de este hijo de la chingada en el último vagón del metro, dónde entonces sí aparecieron las manos en sus piernas y los besos en el cuello, que se sintieron más como mordidas que como caricias, porque al final esa marca en su cuello que va a traer llegando a casa y en los entrenos en Coapa, que no va a poder tapar con la playera, duele un poco y no es lo que yo iba a creer que era.

Es una que sintió con incomodidad de estar ahí enfrente de todos, le lastimó su piel sensible y se hizo mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos y con cuerpo del Tinieblas prácticamente aprisionándolo contra el frío metálico.

Y entonces llegaron a casa y el sexo quería comenzar sin foreplay, o con uno tan apresurado que no le dio placer sino confusión y casi miedo. Y Sergio quería foreplay porque así es como funciona con él y porque no se había sentido sino incómodo toda la tarde, y más que incómodo, Checo me dice la palabra clave:

—... Ofendido. Pero, no sé, me sentí como... humillado ¿Sabes?

—Hijo de su puta madre...

—Pero tengo razón en esto, y me caga eso, para ser honesto. Odio pensar en que todo el tiempo me sentí incómodo y con la sensación de que me estaba ocultando, como si le diera vergüenza. Y, bueno, de hecho, le daba vergüenza.

—Güey, Checo, no mames, tú eres... Literal el hombre más pinches hermoso que he visto en todo el perro mundo, la neta si algo le daba pena es por pinche pendejo, porque tú te caes de carita, güey. Al chile no mames, pinche closetero pendejo, ese es su pedo.

—Y lo sé. Lo sé, lo sé, justo por eso me siento como pendejo hoy, porque yo no me merezco eso. Y porque tienes razón y la tuviste cuando lo viste con esa cara de desconfianza en CU.

—Pues... mira, la verdad es que no era de desconfianza, era de celos. Pero también en eso yo fui un pendejo, a fin de cuentas, es tu vida, no somos nada.

—Pero pude estar mejor contigo ¿No es así?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Como me dices tú, ¿Qué piensas?

—Que es cierto. O sea, y era obvio que lo era, pero yo no sabía que iba a ser así, yo no pensé que el güey fuera a ser un pendejo, o sea... No era así por _whats_ ¿Sabes?

Y me resisto a decirlo. Me he resistido ocho veces en esta conversación, pero me está ganando la impulsividad otra pinche vez, y no aguanto porque está tarde no ha sido nada lo que he planeado, y al chile ¿Qué tiene si otra cosa sale mal ya?

—Sabes que yo nunca te haría algo así.

Se queda en silencio y nos sentamos pasando una estación. Me mira exactamente como pensé que me miraría, como preguntando por qué he dicho eso, y la verdad que yo tampoco lo sé, simplemente que es justo lo que quiero decir, y moría por recalcarlo, porque, seamos realistas, me muero por andar con Sergio aun sabiendo que tal vez es imposible.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Perdón por decir esa mamada. Sé que no debería ahorita.

Y se acurruca bajo mi brazo, y a mí me paniquea pensar si todavía huele mi desodorante o ya no.

—Eres un pendejo, pero no dijiste nada que no sea verdad. Sé que jamás hubieras hecho algo así.

—¿Y... cómo ves eso?

Creo que todavía huele mi desodorante, Checo no se queja del olor.

—Pues... Es bueno. Está bien. Es sólo que... realmente, cada vez que estoy contigo y cuando no estás junto a mí solo me doy cuenta de que debería estar solo.

Me quedo en silencio un momento, porque dolió, pero no sé cómo tomarlo, es difícil. Simplemente no alcanzo a entender, pero no es la gran cosa. Nunca en este día lo ha sido, no es la gran cosa, vamos, que ya me lo sabía. Ya te lo sabías, Cachis.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no voy a ser una pareja, y menos contigo –Dice sin verme– La verdad es que somos sólo idiotas tratando de entender el mundo, tú estás tratando de entender el mundo, el amor, la adultez, la primera división.... y yo tampoco sé nada de todo eso, realmente.

—Checo tú eres literalmente la persona más inteligente que conozco, t-

—Yo tampoco sé una mierda sobre la vida, Cachis. Todavía no. Y no estoy listo ni quiero una relación. Soy una cosa demasiado complicada aún, y no sé querer a las personas de verdad ¿Sabes? No tengo todavía el conocimiento de mí para obligar a alguien a pasar por lo que es estar creciendo conmigo.

—Güey, es que yo no te pido que sepas perfectamente que pedo con todo, y todo mundo está en ese proceso aún, no es nada malo.

—Pero no es justo. Eres una persona agradable. De hecho, te aprecio, Cachis. Hoy has sido un puto príncipe conmigo y yo te sigo pendejeando diario.

—Pero no lo haces en serio...

—No –Dice negando, y se gira a verme con una sonrisa. Chingada madre, qué difícil ¡Es que me estoy derritiendo! – Yo sé que en realidad eres muy listo, y muy talentoso, y muy capaz, si dejas de hacer pendejadas.

—Perdón.

—No te disculpes, eres muy noble, pero no quiero un novio.

—No de verdad.

—No de verdad. Sabes que no sería fiel jamás, y no voy a hacer a nadie aguantarme eso ahorita. Yo tampoco estoy para soportar a nadie y tú eres muy inseguro todavía.

Me remuevo en el asiento y él también se acomoda en mi brazo. Bueno, que tiene razón. Soy muy inseguro.

—Pues sí...

—Y eres muy inestable. Eres un chico muy buen pedo, pero la verdad que todavía eres alguien difícil de tomar como un adulto. Y está bien, yo tampoco lo soy.

—Sí, bueno... tienes razón. Pero si quisieras un novio ¿Cree-?

—No. La verdad no.

El silencio es porque ya me quedó pinche claro ahora sí, pero, incluso así, no es incómodo. Estar con él nunca es incómodo.

—Bueno, o sea, yo ya no voy a seguir insistiendo con esto. La neta ya me dió pena.

—Está bien. Sabía que esto era lo que querías –Dice plantándome un beso en los labios. Me duele de la manera más bonita del mundo ¿Esto era lo que quería?

—Por qué no tienes novio, ¿Eh? –Digo en un hilito de aire que agarro después de ese beso.

—Tengo momentos en los que sé que quiero estar solo sentimentalmente, que sé que, a pesar de necesitar cariño, realmente no necesito amor si no es para jugar un rato. Y si es para jugar, prefiero tener a mis amigos.

Trago saliva con los ojos abiertos, y qué seguridad tiene este hombre para saber que sus amigos vamos a seguir aquí como pendejos para seguirlo a todos lados, para saber que tiene morros para coger cuando él quiera, para besarse cuando se le antoja, para saber que aquí voy a seguir para que me siga pendejeando diario porque sé que no lo hace en serio, pero aun así lo hace. Vaya, que tal vez tiene la confianza para saber que hoy un pendejo como yo iba a venir a rescatarlo hasta puto Tlatelolco y llevarlo a casa sano y salvo, hasta puto Coyoacán.

—Pues sí. Y está bien si no quieres novio.

—Lo sé.

Por un momento pasamos la penúltima estación antes de transbordar y escucho un poco de su voz. Está a punto de hablar, pero se detiene, lo he notado, y no lo paso por alto.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada.

—No, ya ¿Qué?

—Iba a decir algo, pero me di cuenta de que no servía de mucho.

—Dímelo, pues. No hay pedo.

—Te gusta herirte por curiosidad ¿Verdad? —Sonríe— Yo sé que no sirve de nada decirlo... Es sólo que, pensándolo… pues, si sirve de algo, si quisiera un novio, tal vez serías el más adecuado.

Sonrío y me recargo en su cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto.... ay, ni siquiera sé qué decir de ello xD Esto es un proyecto que inicié a los 15 años, cuando quería escribir mi primer fanfic largo y decidí agarrar al morrillo más relatable de las fuerzas básicas del américa para hacerlo. Y nació con la intención de relatar su paso por encontrar el amor en el fútbol mexicano pero a medio camino me di cuenta de que, para relatar cosas auténticas y tan personales, necesitas hablar desde la experiencia. Y si yo quería hablar de sentimientos reales, terminé tomando mis sentimientos reales, mis experiencias reales, mi día a día y un mix de sueño-despierto sobre donde prefería estar y la vida que prefería vivir.  
> Para no hacer el cuento largo, terminó siendo la manera de hacer un diario sin el límite y el miedo de hablar de mi. Y quiero que no se quede empolvandose en mi computadora por siempre, pero está en pedazos, asi que esto serán todos los capítulos que logre reconstruir o que simplemente quiera subir. Y creo que lo vale.


End file.
